Albus Circus
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: En un circo que se teñía de colores, tal vez el único apropiado era el blanco: puro, inocente y sin mancha... lo trágico, era que llegar a él representaba mezclar y borrar los anteriores. No había culpa en eso para una mente incomprendida, al final. EscociaxGalesFem. InglaterraxGalesFem. ¡Para Venom-san! n.n
1. Chapter 1

******D****isclaimer:** ___El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz_  


**Advertencias**:_ AU, Homicidio, Incest, Lemon, Paranoia  
_

**Agradecimientos**_: a mi aniki, que sin él no hubiera llegado la inspiración inicial, y a Nickté, que me dio ideas para el final~  
_

**Aclaraciones**: _____-El hilo de la historia fue idea de Venom Rocks  
_

_-Manejo las características que he me ha indicado para Gales y Escocia  
_

_Venom-san, realmente no sé si he cumplido con tus espectativas... creo que escribí cosas que no tenían sentido, o que parecieron muy forzadas, también no sé si me perdí... y el final... ok, ¡te lo dejo a tu criterio! _

_Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfrutes_~

**Gales: **_Gwyneth Llywelyn  
_

**Escocia**_: Alasdair Llywelyn_

**Francia (fem)**_: Françoise Bonnefoy  
_

_Owari~_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_  
_

_"Albus Circus"**  
**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 1  
**

* * *

No estaba loco

No, no, no lo estaba

Era lo que una y otra vez se repetía en la penumbra de su habitación...

Se reproducía la oración muchas, innumerables veces, rompiendo de alguna forma la hipócrita calma que venía con la madrugada y el cielo claro que anunciaba un nuevo día

Un día, "ese" en que cada semana se iba completamente al carajo, al igual que aquella frase que se tomaba exactamente como lo contrario

...

"No estoy loco"

Se repetía mientras sus uñas se encajaban con inconsciente placer en su muñeca izquierda

El movimiento lento, pero firme indicaba que, una vez más, buscaría llegar a la vena, hasta dejarla tensa y solitaria en el hueco de la extremidad

Solía entretenerse imaginando de qué color sería el líquido que decíase correr por sus venas... sí, ¿sería el popular rojo? ¿El romántico azul? ¿O qué tal verde, como las entrañas de alguna bestia?

Soltó una carcajada histérica, aunque al nivel de un susurro

"Ese tipo de cosas son las que pensaría alguien totalmente desquiciado"

No, no era cierto... sólo se preguntaba lo que otros solían considerar... demente

El mundo era el que estaba mal, no él

No, claro que no, él se encontraba de maravilla mientras seguía rascando la piel y esperando atento la salida del sol para lanzar un grito

Uno que haría que la mansión en que se hallaba retumbara de puro terror

Terror, terror, terror... nadie sabía lo que era... todos con sus inútiles protocolos y cuellos estirados no tenía idea de lo que podía inspirarles tal cosa, menos lo que se sentía

Pero él, como una persona cuerda, siempre estaba encantado de hacerles sentir eso... sin embargo, un propósito mayor venía con él

Recordarle al puto mundo de mierda que seguía vivo

"Jajajaja, contradictorio, ¿no te parece?"

... hasta cierto punto, sí, es decir, ¿pretendía implatarse en una memoria, cuando lo único que quería era estar en su habitación pudriéndose en soledad?

Vamos, debía existir un modo más coherente de hacerse presente

"¿Como gritando, tal vez?"

Sí, sí, podía ser... pero...

"Hoy es el día"

Sí, maldita sea, ya sabía que era el día, ¿lo tomaban por imbécil?

"No, querido, por un loco"

¡NO ESTABA LOCO! ¡NO LO ESTABA!

El olor metálico llenó su nariz al tiempo que la extremidad se debilitaba en consideración

Bajó la mirada... pero qué coincidencia~, su sangre era roja... exactamente igual a la de los demás

Movió la muñeca para que el líquido se regara por sus sábanas

Si ellos veían el color, ¿finalmente se darían cuenta que eran lo mismo?

Sí, él no carecía de juicio, porque de faltarle, todo el mundo también, y eso no era así, ¿cierto?

No estaba loco

_No estaba loco_

¿Qué tan difícil era para el resto darse cuenta? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que de una jodida vez lo dejaran en paz con el asunto y le lamieran el culo, como a cualquier otro sujeto de la vida?

Era... excéntrico, no lo negaba: desde tiernos años mostró una peculiaridad que inquietaba a todos

Para el resto, era una señal de alarma

Para él, lo colocaba como un rey

Solía suceder que los hombres no comprendían a los grandes sujetos de su época...

Músicos, pintores, escritores, médicos y científicos... ¿qué había de particular en que fueran, por ejemplo, aislados, o iracundos? No, algo así no se cuestionaba cuando veías su genio y obra

No, él no era el primero... ciertamente no fue el único que se enojaba al grado de deshacer una habitación entera... tampoco que se deprimía, viendo lo asqueroso de su entorno... de verdad que no pudo ser sólo él quien pensara que voces se escuchaban en el ambiente, que hablaban, reían, que se paseaban en el cuarto como si se tratara de una fiesta de alta sociedad

Las voces... vaya, podían ser de verdad molestas, tanto que debía rascarse los oídos hasta dibujar sus uñas de rojo, ¿pero qué le sucedía al resto? ¿No las oían porque las ignoraban?

Bueno, era admirable que llegaran a tal grado... ¡él no! J-Jajaja...

Solamente... ok, no era como los demás, y los envidió porque ellos sí podían dormir mientras él tenía que pasar noches en vela oyendo como les daba por cantar y especular sobre los sueños que tendría

Las... las oía a cada rato, en cada momento, sin importar la situación o la hora...

Como podía suponerse, se cansó y trató de callarlas, ¿era eso tan grave?

¿Qué tuvo de malo, en aquella fiesta, quebrar el piano para que dejaran de entonar melodías a media noche? ¿Cual fue el problema de que rompiera las piezas y copas de vidrio en un intento de que terminaran de jugar? ¿Fue tan grave que moliera a palos la cabeza de aquel perro para que ya no les ladrara y una nueva angustia se sumara a sus nervios?

No, no, sencillamente no lo entendía...

Ya lo había dicho, no estaba loco, y que no comprendiera cómo hasta su propia familia se alejó no lo hacía uno, tampoco estúpido, porque abarcaría una señal de obviedad que claramente no existía

Pero él se encontraba bien... cierto, ya que no era raro apaciguar a sus hermanitos mediante amistosos golpes, y menos hartarse por esa inmutabilidad de su adorada hermana

No fue extraño que las discusiones con sus progenitores subieran de tono... y si ni a ellos escatimaba en contradecir, no le iba a interesar cuando algún imprudente sirviente sufría sus embates por cruzarse en el camino

Por supuesto, también era algo cotidiano que decidiera encerrarse en su cuarto y pensar sin ataduras que todo era una jodida mierda, o que le sacara de quicio escuchar los pasos cerca de su estancia y ponerse a gritar que se alejaran

Sobre todo, seguro que a nadie le extrañaban las voces, es decir, sólo las ignoraban, pero no por eso dejaban de existir... ¿acaso no era suficiente motivo de enfado? Que llegaran al grado de afirmar que nada más él las oía rozaba la perfecta idiotez

No, era normal, así como pegarse una y otra vez contra la pared en un intento de apagar los sonidos que reventaban su cabeza

Sí, él no estaba loco, hacía lo que cualquier persona...

...

Entonces, ¿por qué llegaron al punto de hacerle todo eso?

_Malditos sean, malditos sean_

"Oh, vamos, ellos no tienen toda la culpa"

"Tú eres el que dice que no le pasa nada"

"Y si de todos modos estás aquí, significa que algo hay, ¿no?"

Lo que pasaba, es que ellos eran los enloquecidos

Ellos... ¡sí, sí, ellos! De repente les dio algún ataque, se organizaron y terminaron en el punto de que no lo dejaban salir por terror

Oh, precioso terror que siempre se empeñó en hacerles sentir y que, maldito Dios, lo logró con todo aquello

Un grito los ponía a temblar

Jajaja, o sea, ¡un grito! ¿Qué tenía de particular uno? Bien podía significar que encontró una araña horrenda, o que alguien se tiró del último piso

Un grito no era nada, pero para ellos representaba el estado de terror más puro

¡Ah, pero eso no era su culpa! Comenzó a molestarles así luego de que ya no lo dejaron salir... maldición, ¡¿por qué no le permitían asomar la puta nariz? ¡¿Qué creían que iba a hacer? ¡¿Arrancarles la cabeza, o sacarles las uñas?

Sí, ellos eran los que estaban mal, ¡no él! ¡Él era el reflejo del raciocinio y cordura!

_Maldición, maldición_

J-Jajaja, ¡lo único que debía hacer era demostrarles lo idiotas que eran! T-Tal vez, con esa sangre que ya escurría de su muñeca, notarían que también era un hombre, un humano, ¡no un animal al que se le puede encarcelar por haberse portado mal!

"No, no eres una animal"

"Quizá una bestia"

"O un mostruo, te queda mejor"

¡NO, DE NINGUNA MANERA!

"Pero tiene sentido... ¿no decías que eras alguien extraordinario, pero que tomaba un comportamiento parecido al de los demás?"

"Muchas veces suelen llamar monstruos a aquellos que no entienden, o que temen"

"¿Crees que te teman?"

"Quizá por eso te encerraron"

...

... quizá...

"Eres un prodigio de la naturaleza"

"Haces cosas extraordinarias sin reaccionar igual que el mundo"

"Por eso eres un monstruo"

"Y por eso tienes derecho de salir"

...

Muchas veces leyó en libros de cuentos que cuando aparecía un monstruo, las personas lo eliminaban porque su aspecto y acciones los repugnaban... pero al final, la criatura resultaba un ser bondadoso que murió gracias a manos injustas

Pero tampoco tenía sentido: se suponía que su propia familia lo conocía, ¿por qué, entonces, fue la primera en abandonarlo?

Recordaba la mirada de sus padres, el gesto asustadizo en los gemelos, la seriedad nostálgica de la chica...

¿Por qué lo observaron así, aquella vez que lo descubriero azotando la cabeza contra la pared?

No estaba loco... n-no, él no...

"Sigues diciendo lo mismo"

"Qué patético"

"Si no eres un lunático, ¿podrías decirnos por qué te tratan como uno?"

"¿Podrías decirnos?"

"¿Podrías decirnos?"

...

... todo... era una conspiración...

No se trataba de que no estuviera en sus cabales, sino que le hacían pensar eso por todo su comportamiento

Le tenían envidia y querían sumergirlo en un abismo de completa demencia

Por eso lo sometían a ese encierro

Por eso, dos veces a la semana llegaban esos malnacidos de mierda que lo sumergían en una tina, buscando ahogarlo en frialdad

Por eso, al hacer un esfuerzo por defenderse, le inyectabann alguna porquería que lo dejaba en un estado deplorable

No estaba loco, ¡NO ESTABA LOCO, MALDITA SEA! ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡TODO ERA CULPA DE ELLOS! ¡TODO EL JODIDO MUNDO DEBERÍA ESTAR SUMERGIÉNDOSE EN AGUA EN LUGAR DE ÉL!

Todo el mundo debería enloquecer, como se esforzaban en hacerlo con él

...

...

Se detuvo en el constante rascar para morderse las uñas que se encontraban de color carmín

Cuando el cielo se ponía más claro, indicando la salida del sol, siempre perdía el aliento y buscaba la manera de despertar de toda esa pesadilla

Si perforar la vena no servía, ¿qué sí lo haría? ¿Morderse, rasguñarse, atragantarse con el cristal de un vaso de agua?

Tal vez gritar hasta que escupiera sangre

"Vamos, tú no despertarás"

"No puedes cuando no estás dormido"

"¿Y sabes qué es lo que te lo asegura?"

"Verla a ella"

_... a ella_

"Qué irónico, ¿no te parece?"

"Lo que más adoras es lo que te da el mayor dolor de todos"

"¿No sería mejor estrangularla y largarte de este mundo?"

"Después de todo, alguien como esa chica nunca se interesaría en un loco como tú"

-¡NO ESTOY LOCO! -se mordió los dedos, no sabiendo qué sabor era el que se distinguía en su paladar- Malditas putas, ¡¿cuántas veces les tengo que decir que yo no soy el problema?

"Oh, cierto, cierto, tu alrededor es el que conspira contra ti"

"¿Ya te había dicho que eres patético?"

"El gran Alasdair Llywelyn, grandioso y excéntrico, no puede librarse de todo esto"

"¿Así pretendes convencernos de lo que dices?"

Dios, en momentos como ese era cuando deseaba poder ver los cuerpos de aquellas voces: podría apuñalarlos, ahorcarlos, descuartizarlos para que dejaran de estar jodiendo

No obstante, siempre estaba equivocado, es decir, cuando creía que una uña era la que le hablaba, aunque la arrancara con los dientes, aquel tono se iba; lo mismo fue con el perro: a pesar de jurar una y otra vez que él era el que reía, ni quitándole la lengua consiguió algo...

Era error tras error que no ayudaba en nada

Pero... para su puta suerte, cuando el resto de los seres pareció abandonarlo, las voces se quedaron

Ya fuera para torturarlo o animarlo, al final sólo contaba con eso

Empero, si le dijeran que deshacerse de ellas le daría el lugar que correspondía en la vida, lo haría sin compasión... aunque siendo realistas, no movería el mínimo músculo por una causa así

No buscaba complacer a nadie

El mundo estaba mal, no él

"Pero también te sientes aliviado, ¿a que sí?"

"De todos, ella no está en tu contra"

"Prueba de eso es que siempre te acompaña en "estos" días"

"¡La verás hoy~!"

La única que podría asegurar que no jugaba un papel en todo aquello, era Gwyneth, su hermana menor

La amable y comprensiva Gwyneth

La dulce y seria Gwyneth

La hermosa y deslumbrante Gwyneth

"Oh, qué poético"

"Quiero vomitar"

"Supongo que esto es lo que llaman amor"

"¿La amas, Alasdair?"

Por favor, hasta la pregunta ofendía

Suspiró al tiempo que dibujaba una tenue sonrisa, sacándose al fin los dedos de la boca

Cualquiera podría tomar esa mueca como una sincera muestra de cordura... claro, si no tomaban en cuenta la sangre que adornaba sus labios y amenazaba con escurrir por su quijada

La salida del sol, junto con aquel sentimiento, le hizo pensar que aquel día no sería tan malo...

...

Ok, mentira, sería una completa mierda, una donde otra vez le restregarían la estúpida mentira de que no era "normal" y lo someterían a situaciones que ni los animales toleraban

Lo encerrarían otra vez, le mirarían como un loco otra vez, nadie le hablaría otra vez, el mundo se encogería a aquella habitación otra vez

Pero... vería a la de ojos azules...

Y sí, podría asegurar que aquellos pensamientos cuando evocaba su imagen eran mero producto de un amor que nació desde niño y se desarrolló conforme creció

Es que ella era... tan hermosa... tan seria... tan pulcramente perfecta que no concebía la entera idea de que fuera real

Un ser de tales proporciones no podía serlo, menos convivir con tanta inmundicia a su alrededor

Alguien como ella no debería estar ahí... pero lo estaba, y eso era lo único que importaba

Sólo importaba que cada de esas jornadas acudiera a su lado y lo tratara como lo más delicado de la existencia... claro, a pesar de que había ocasiones que lo sacaba de quicio que tampoco viera que todo ese "tratamiento" era un error, al menos sabía que podía contar con su apoyo, sus palabras y su presencia

Una que se distinguía por el olor fresco de narcisos, lluvia y jazmín

"Que pienses así no parece muy racional"

El amor no lo era, y hasta alguien como él lo sabía

"Me pregunto si algún día podrás estar con ella"

Azotó la cabeza sonoramente contra la pared

¿Es que siempre tenían que arruinarle las cosas con sus comentarios idiotas?

"No las arruinamos, sólo te advertimos"

"Lo hacemos para que no te duela más"

"Hay que evitarle todo el dolor posible a un loco"

No estaba loco

"¿Ah, no?"

"Así es como volvemos a la pregunta inicial"

"Si no eres un lunático, ¿podrías decirnos por qué te tratan como uno?"

"¿Podrías decirnos?"

-No estoy loco

Ella lo veía, ¿cierto?

-¡No estoy loco!

Sólo Gwyneth... s-sólo ella... l-lo amaba, ¡lo amaba de verdad! P-Por eso iba cada uno de esos días...

-¡NO ESTOY LOCO!

"Si es así, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas?"

_Mierda, mierda, mierda_

Tembló de rabia... pero lo hizo de miedo cuando se escuchó el cerrojo de su habitación ser abierto

Los sujetos que aparecieron de negro le recordaron de golpe el día

Este día

_Vienen por ti_

Y gritó de terror


	2. Chapter 2

******.  
**

* * *

******Capítulo 2  
**

* * *

Había cosas a la que tenían que acostumbrarse para sobrevivir

La mayoría de las veces, la estabilidad física y mental dependía de eso, así como la emocional, ya que era definitiva para reaccionar ante las situaciones

Por consecuencia, por ser tan débil como el resto de los seres, tuvo que hacer lo mismo

Y eso abarcaba, sobre todo, soportar aquel circo negro dos veces a la semana, en que su hermano de ojos verde botella era llevado afuera, a los grandes patios de la propiedad y lo sumergían en una tina de agua helada, ahogándolo, enterrándolo hasta la cabeza como si de un delincuente se tratara

Eso sin contar algunas funciones inesperadas, como sus arranques de ira, sus gritos en medio de la noche, esos pequeños detalles que ameritaban inyecciones de metrazol que le provocaba horrendas convulsiones

¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Por más pretextos de ayuda que se empeñaran en decir, lo único que lograban era acentuar con irónico sadismo la realidad que la golpeaba cada día

_No podía hacer nada_

Sí, no podía hacer más que ver cómo Alasdair se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en alguien que no era él

La vida se lo restregaba en la cara; su propia consciencia también; sus sentidos se mofaban y el resto del mundo la veía con una compasión asquerosa

Suponía que esto era lo que Dios había decidido para sus vidas

Si era así, de verdad era injusto

Tal y como lo era en ese momento, que ni ella, ni él, ni los sujetos que la acompañaban podían hacer algo verdaderamente coherente

No más de lo que los "médicos" del pueblo indicaron

Ya fuera como burla, experimento, o un acto de hipócrita bondad, a nadie le importaba, y eso era lo real, más cuando le comentaba a sus padres cómo habían transcurrido las sesiones, y sólo se comprometían a escuchar para no arruinar el perfecto mundo de status y comodidad en que vivían

Sus hermanos menores, Bryan y Ryan, hasta donde podían expresaban su apoyo a ambos, pero se veía opacado con ese manto de nerviosismo y miedo que los invadía cuando la idea de visitar al mayor se presentaba

No los culpaba, unos chicos de 15 años no debían grabar en su mente circunstancias de ese tipo

Ella misma "no debería", ya que los 18 años era la edad para "vivir" y "conocer las maravillas del mundo", pero de igual modo Alasdair, que a sus 20 años debía estar viajando, estudiando y llevando las riendas de la familia

En su lugar, estaba encerrando y sufriendo métodos bárbaros de curación

A nadie le importaba... pero a ella sí

Y por eso debía cargar con la existencia de los dos

Si este era el plan de Dios, era muy injusto

...

Miró, como tantas veces, la manera en que su hermano se resistía a ser sujetado y a ser jactado de "loco", una palabra que no paraba de escucharse de los labios de los hombres que se encargaban del "tratamiento"; se movía, retorcía, saltaba y empujaba, siempre ocasionando problemas para ser sometido; miraba a todos lados, decía cosas que nadie entendía, gritaba, su rostro se deformaba y optaba una posición amenazante, una que parecía vigilar sus costados y prepararse para derribar a quien se acercara

Como en tantas veces, un par de hombres no fueron suficientes, sino que se requirieron otros cuatro, enfrentándose a los ataques agresivos, pero increíblemente precisos que el enfermo ejecutaba

Un demente no podría tener tal tacto, lo sabía

Y lo único que podía hacer, era mirar

Mirar cómo varios golpes eran requeridos para atontarlo lo suficiente y sujetarlo, llevándolo afuera con rapidez; escuchar cómo maldecía y pedía ayuda de alguien que no existía; observar las heridas que en el transcurso de la noche se hizo, y cómo su gesto se atrofiaba por el color carmín que adornaba su boca

Eso, todo eso era cargar con la existencia de los dos

_No era justo_

...

...

A inicios del bosque rocoso que incluía su propiedad, algunas de las más fieles sirvientas habían preparado la tina que recibiría la ira de Alasdair

Enseguida que los vislumbraron vio cómo huyeron, dejándole a la mano lo que necesitaría, como toallas, o ciertas piezas de baño

_Era como si todo mundo supiera que ella era la única que podía soportar eso_

... tenían razón, porque dentro de los ideales que nunca se percibirían, tenía el de la lealtad

No abandonaría al pelirrojo en aquellas circunstancias

_Y eso pesaba_

...

Cuando llegaron al sitio requerido, con sólo ver la bañera, el mayor volvió a luchar con una fuerza admirable... pero hasta los más arrebatados intentos tenían límites, y el de él fueron los hombres que lo inmovilizaron con la ayuda de su propia ropa, que fue quitada con la habilidad digna de un verdugo

Sabía que hasta un criminal inspiraría mayor compasión, así que no pudo más que observar ese desinterés en las pupilas del resto, distinguiendo esa repugnacia por alguien como su hermano

Solía ser que, a personas que no les importaba, atendieran a sujetos grandemente queridos

Alasdair lo era, al menos por ella, y eso era suficiente

Por eso no apartó la vista en ningún momento, viendo cómo el agua helada le pegaba como cuchillas afiladas y deformaba sus facciones con bizarra agresión; escuchó su grito de dolor, los que le siguieron mientras se acostumbraba, las frases que soltaba sin terminar, el temblar de sus huesos y sus dientes castañeando

Incluso podría decirse que sintió la exacta falta de energía cuando desplomó la espalda en el frío metal, corriendo inconscientemente el cuerpo más adentro de la tina para terminar de ahogarse al fin

_Si moría, a nadie le interesaría_

Dio la orden de que lo sacaran, y con una pérfecta apatía, fue obedecida

Lo jalaron y pusieron de pie con toda la falta de tacto que existiera

Con toda la delicadeza que existiera, lo envolvió en una suave toalla color marfil, atreyendo el cuerpo helado al suyo, en un primer intento de darle calor

Inmediatamente lo encaminó a casa, rechanzando la insistencia de sus empleados en que no fuera sola y sus argumentos de que existía el peligro de que se pusiera agresivo, como en tantas ocasiones anteriores

No deshechaba la idea, pero no tenía la convicción para aceptar ahora

No cuando todo era ejecutado con la más descarada hipocrecía de la tierra... es decir, ¿se preocupaban por ella, pero por él no? Tales seres no merecían dar sugerencias de protección y cuidado

No quería escucharlas

...

Fue así como llegaron a la enorme morada, en que rápidamente subieron las escaleras y volvieron al cuarto

Lo acostó en la cama y lo cubrió con varias mantas en lo que traían algunas compresas calientes que pidió desde que salieron, junto con un té que ella misma preparaba; no perdió tiempo para atender la herida de su muñeca, que para su alivio, no había sido tan profunda

Él se dejó guiar con una apacibilidad que no recordaba en algún tiempo, despertando la cuestión de si estaba consciente

Y eso la angustió

No podía hablarse de su hermano si no había retos, quejas, comentarios sarcásticos de por medio... y a comparación de sus ataques de ira, que sólo conseguían ponerla alerta, verlo sosegado le impulsaba el débil instinto de abrazarlo y ponerse a llorar, como cuando era niña

_Y si eso pasaba, no habría un hermano mayor que la reconfortara y prometiera pelear contra los monstruos para protegerla_

No podía prometerle lo mismo, sobre todo cuando incluía aquellas inyecciones que le provocaban una calma forzada

Aunque carcomía verlo así, parecía lo mejor

_No quería creer que el mundo funcionara así_

...

Pocos minutos después se oyeron toques de la puerta. Acudió de prisa y tomó con diligencia la bandeja que una joven sirvienta le trajo

Cerró y dejó las cosas sobre un buró

Se apresuró en preparar la bebida

_Si no podía hacer nada con el tratamiento, al menos haría lo posible para confortarlo después_

-Alasdair - llamó previamente antes de acercarle la taza - ¿Quieres un poco de té?

-No

-Por favor

-No

-Te ayudará

-Dije que no

Estaba enfermo, no lo negaba... pero distinguir ese modo en que retenía su ira cuando le hablaba, era señal de que sobrevivía un poco su antiguo ser, ¿verdad? Un lunático no escatimaría en sus arranques

Ese tipo de detalles, dolorosos en su totalidad, le hacían pensar que no todo estaba definido

-Lo necesitas

-¡No es cierto!

-No actúes como si fueras un niño

-Tú no me das órdenes - se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo -Estoy bien, estoy bien, estoy bien...

-Pero...

-¡Demonios, ya te dije que estoy bien! Si no quieres creerlo, ¡es tu problema! ¡Deberías largarte como todo el mundo lo ha hecho!

Y siguió repitiendo la frase...

No sabía si para ella, para él, o para las voces que "se escuchaban" en la habitación

...

...

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comenzó aquella sátira? ¿Meses, años? No podía recordar, pero si no hacía alusión a los días, tal vez sí al estado del pelirrojo, que se degraba y caía a una velocidad sorprendente

Quedaba ya muy poco del vigorizante cinismo de su hermano mayor...

-Sí, maldición, ya te dije que estoy bien... -empezó a hablar, quitándo su extremidad y viendo el techo - ¿Crees que me gusta estar en todo esto? Yo no soy el problema... no, no, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? ¡Como te gustar estar jodiendo con eso, maldita sea!

¿Qué estaría oyendo que lo alteraba tanto, y al mismo tiempo lo calmaba?

-Oh, sí, gran consuelo que me das, ¿podrías irte a la mierda y dejar de molestar? - chistó - Oh, claro, claro, mira la cara de estúpido feliz que tengo, ¿quieres que sonría más, o así está bien? -le dirigió una mirada, como si le pidiera un comentario -No, no parece que no le doy esa impresión - volvió otra vez las orbes - Puta, si te llego a encontrar, juro que te romperé la cabeza... ah, que considerado, ¿ahora me ayudas? Mira, ¡qué bien me siento! Ya puedes ir a joder a la puta que te parió, ¿contento? - suspiró -Al menos me darías un descanso... ¡NO, NO DESCANSO EN ESTA HABITACIÓN! Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio -le miró otra vez - Gwyneth, ¿crees que me gusta estar aquí? - antes de que abriera la boca, le habló a "la nada" - ¡Ya lo ves! ¡No se necesita ser un genio para notar el sarcamo! Púdrete, tú y todo el mundo de mierda...

Calló de pronto

...

...

Y pasó los minutos en un estado catatónico, quieto, soltando el cuerpo de golpe y apenas respirando...

...

...

-Estoy bien - dijo de nuevo - No soy un maldito inválido al que se le debe hacer todo, ¡puedo caminar, por Dios! Puedo derribar esta casa si tan sólo quisiera... ¡YA, CARAJO! ¡¿ME VES CON UNA PUTA SONRISA, O QUÉ?

... Se acomodó de lado, mirando a la pared...

...

...

Respiraba como si estuviese dormido... pero enseguida se volteó, parpadeando varias veces

Movió un poco el labio en una gesto divertido, casual, como hacía antes de que todo esto empezara

-Si te veo desde tan temprano aquí, voy a comenzar a pensar cosas - se estiró, pareciendo que acababa de despertar de una buena noche de descanso - Ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mí, pero necesito mi espacio, ¿qué van a decir las chismosas sirvientas si te ven saliendo de mi cuarto a estas horas? - sonrió mostrando los dientes con picardía - Bueno, aunque a mí no me importaría~

Suspiró

_Estas idas y vueltas la estaba enloqueciendo_

-¿Gwyneth?

-Nada -se levantó - ¿Qué te parece si mando a alguien a que suba tu desayuno?

-¿En la cama? - se revolvió el cabello - Debí hacer algo muy bueno como para que los viejos lo permitan -se estiró de nuevo -Ok, bien por mí

-¿Qué se te antoja?

-Nah, pídeselo a Margareth, ella sabe

-Está bien

Caminó a la puerta

_No aguantaba esa fachada momentánea_

-Gwyneth

-¿Hm?

-¿No se te olvida algo?

Miró cómo se señalaba la mejilla con un descaro divertido

_¿Cuántas veces se repitiría eso?_

Se acercó, y bajando el rostro lo suficiente, depositó un sencillo beso de "Buenos días"

-Buena chica~

Le daba esperanza, pero se la quitaba con innsana crueldad cuando recaía

...

Salió del lugar con ensayada calma y bajó al comedor, donde la familia se reunía sin falta para desayunar

_Esto no podía seguir así, ni por él, ni por ella_

¿Qué podía hacer?


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

A comparación del negro circo que distinguía el comportamiento de Alasdair, el que llevaba su familia era uno de completa indiferencia

En vez de los tristes colores del pelirrojo, los de ellos eran grises, sin nada que distinguir, odiar o alegrar

Sólo _estaban_, de la nada, como un burdo adorno que cuestionabas si existía, o que ni siquiera había

_Para su situación, probablemente era lo mejor_

-Gwyneth, cariño, debes comer un poco más que eso

La alegre pero moderada voz de su madre le sacó de su análisis matutino

Verla con aquel largo y ondulado cabello rubio con las orbes color aceituna, debía admitir que hacían un hermoso juego con su simple vestido verde seco, muy propio para pasar el día en casa atendiendo alguna cosa que las mujeres de su posición y edad les parecían interesantes

Como cada mañana, lucía normal, pulcra, dulce y sencillamente sofisticada, atendiendo los detalles del hogar con diligencia y alegre andar, propio de una mujer de campo que ahora cargaba con un apellido de renombre

Por eso mismo, las creencias, tradiciones y supersticiones le afloraban por los poros a cada momento

Todavía recordaba la vez que sugirió que el pelirrojo estaba poseído por algún demonio y que debían llamar al pastor

Tonta, simple y crédula dama de los campos de Cilmeri

-No gracias, madre -limpió su boca con la linda servilleta bordada de tonalida verde pasto - Estoy satisfecha

-No digas eso, apenas si probaste un poco de sopa -sonrió -Dime, ¿tal vez te apetecería otra cosa? Aún no es tarde y puede prepararse algo más

-Es innecesario, de verdad

-¡Que desperdicio de buena comida! -comentó con travesura Bryan, que ocupaba el asiento frente a ella - No, no, ¡no puede pasar una cosa así!

-Debemos aprovecharla~ -canturreó Ryan, que se hallaba justo a su izquierda -No sé qué te habrá pasado ahora, hermanita, ¡pero bien por nosotros! -y clavó el tenedor en una apetitosa patata bañada en queso blanco

-¡Hey, yo también quiero! - cogió ahora una zanahoria en las mismas condiciones

Y mientras los gemelos se empeñaban en desbaratar el plato y la progenitora los reprendía, la teoría de que aquello eran un monótono circo no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza

Cualquier color era mejor que este... porque su alrededor sólo gritaba que su hermano mayor no existía, que no importaba que existiera

Lo peor que tener un color definido en desgracia, era uno que ignorara las cosas a propósito

El de ojos verde botella no era una cosa que podía dejarse a un lado, a pesar de que el instinto lo gritara

No eran animales estúpidos que cedían sin más, sino que razonaban y analizaban, eso era ser un hombre sapiente

¿Entonces por qué nadie se empeñaba en intentarlo, más que ella?

De pronto se encontraba a sí misma atrapada en un constante trote de mundos, de circos, en los cuales no podía intervenir ni dejar de mirar

Ambos escenarios eran increíblemente dolorosos

En el de su familia, por más que gritara, no podía hacer que entendieran

En el de su hermano, por más que gritara, no podía traerlo de vuelta y tampoco dejarlo tal cual

Con esos horribles tratamientos, las medicinas y las supersticiosas conclusiones de los médicos, solamente lo hundían más, convirtiendo aquella masa de rebelde cabello rojo e impactantes ojos en un cascarón del que brotaba pura podredumbre

_Se estaba volviendo loca_

-Gwyneth, por favor, bebe aunque sea un poco más de leche, ¿si?

¿Por qué su madre no trataba con esa dulzura al más grande, si también era su hijo? Uno que la necesitaba por más roces que hubiesen tenido

Sus hermanos... bueno, no podía culparlos, porque dentro de las circunstancias, eran los que mejor reaccionaban ante todo

Y su padre... su padre...

-Déjala -ordenó con voz tranquila, pero sofocantemente seria el líder de la familia Llywelyn -Regresa así cada que Alasdair recibe tratamiento

...

... ¿Qué le sucedía usando ese tono tan arrogante? Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, tenía ganas de tronar la lengua y dirigirle una mirada despreciable, como solía hacer el aludido en sus días de completa salud

Ahora que estaba sola, era mucho más fácil atender los irritantes puntos de las personas, en especial de ese hombre que, más que nadie, llevaba con sorprendente naturalidad el color gris de ese circo

Sabía que su carácter lo había heredado de él, pero rogaba a Dios no llegar a sus extremos

-En efecto, padre, me comporto así cuando lo veo - comentó mirándole desinteresada, aunque con notable frialdad - Ya que has sacado el tema, ¿no es parte del protocolo que también preguntes como está?

El lugar se quedó en silencio de repente

...

...

-De acuerdo - suspiró y entrelazó los dedos, dejándole caer todo el peso de sus pupilas azules oscuras -¿Cómo se encuentra?

Odiaba que luciera decepcionado, echándole en silencio la culpa a su mismo hijo de la condición que padecía

Nadie deseó aquello, ni siquiera él

-El tratamiento no funciona - comentó sin más - Al contrario: cada vez son más frecuentes sus aataques, son contadas las ocasiones que parece ser consciente de su alrededor, y pasa la mayoría de las noches hablando incoherencias... ¿por qué no tomamos como ejemplo esta mañana? Seguramente oíste como gritó y la manera en que batalló para que no lo sacaran

El hombre suspiró y miró con detenimiento sus manos

Ya no sabía de quién estaba decepcionado... pero interpretó su silencio como una señal para que siguiera

-Los médicos todavía no saben que tiene, ¿entonces por qué recomendaron esas medidas? Bien podrían estarlo empeorando, además de que no es secreto para ti que se tratan de personas que apenas han leído un libro de medicina en su vida

-Hija, no deberías decir eso - intervino con cuidado la mujer - Ellos te han atendido desde que eras pequeña, y también al pueblo entero, ¿no merecen un poco más de tu fe?

-Esto no es asunto de fe - apeló - Con todos los avances de nuestros tiempos, ¿no resulta ingenuo encomendarle la vida a un sujeto que puede cortar exactamente igual tanto a una oveja como a un hombre?

-¡Gwyneth!

-Ella tiene razón, mamá - defendió Ryan... y la sorprendió, pero le alivió - Es decir, estamos en el siglo XX, y es incoherente comtemplar medidas dignas de ignorantes, como hacerle caso al pastor y quemar a tu propio hijo por "salvar" su alma, ¡o peor! No hacer nada

-Hay avances en las matemáticas, la filosofía, la historia, la botánica... - secundó Bryan -¿No resulta natural que también en la medicina? ¡Y más en Reino Unido! Somos conocido por nuestra política, comercio, ciencia... -sonrió - Si buscamos un poco, habrá alguien que se interese en el caso de nuestro hermano

-Puede que no haya solución

-Pero sí una respuesta

-Y con sólo un poco de suerte, tal vez recuperemos un poco de lo que solía ser

-Es mejor que dejarlo tirado como si no existiera

...

Así que... no era la única que había pensado eso

-¿Qué dices, papá? ¡Podemos ir a Londres!

-Sería duro, pero algo habremos de encontrar

...

...

Observó como intercambiaron miradas los mayores... pero que su madre sujetara dulcemente la mano de su esposo, más bien parecía un gesto de triste comprensión que de alentador convencimiento

Su mutuo suspirar no trazó tampoco la línea correcta

-Ustedes son bastante jóvenes - inició lento, desapareciendo la ternura que distinguía su voz - Y no saben cómo me alegra que muestren esta clase de actitud, pero...

-No se puede hacer nada - en cambio, la de él se ablandó- Alasdair no tiene cura

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¡Ni siquiera lo has intentado!

-... esta no es la primera vez que veo un caso como este - confesó - Mi hermana menor sufría de lo mismo, y entre todos los intentos que hicimos, sólo conseguimos alargar su dolor y matarla poco a poco

-¿No creen que esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer? Evitarle todas las molestias posibles

-¡Sólo están haciendo lo mismo!

-¡Lo matan por no hacer nada!

-Pero... -titubeó un poco -Esto también es por ustedes

Los tres cruzaron los observaron sin entender

...

-Supongamos que buscamos a alguien que lo ayude - inició el pelirrojo -Necesariamente se requeriría que viniera al pueblo e hiciera su trabjo... ¿qué creen que pensarían los que nos rodean?

Se mordió el labio

No podía estar hablando en serio

-Si el público se enterase de lo que le pasa a Alasdair, no sería el único afectado- suspiró -Nadie se casaría con ustedes por temor a que el mal recayera sobre sus hijos, nuestros socios se retirarían al instante, y ninguno de nosotros podríamos seguir con una vida normal con un dedo señalando nuestra espalda

...

...

-Tienen que estar bromeando

-¿De verdad les interesa eso?

-¡¿De verdad van a dejar que nuestro hermano se hunda por temor al escándalo?

-¡¿Van a estar satisfechos hasta que venga una mañana en que lo descubramos muerto porque se cortó la garganta con sus propias uñas?

Y en medio de la discusión, sólo optó por levantarse y abandonar el lugar, sabiendo que no le tomarían atención por expedir razones y pretextos que no llevarían a nada

Ya fueras ellos defediéndolo, o sus padres justificándose, no se haría algo

De una manera más cruenta, lo estaban dejando a un lado, hundiendo más su cabeza en el agua fría y negra de su vida

Quería llorar

Pero si lo hacía, el golpe de que ya no estaba ahí para protegerla le arrancaría lo que le quedaba de energía, y al mismo tiempo, confirmaría que no contaba con la fortaleza para prometerle que ahuyentaría a los monstruos

No podía alejar las voces que sólo él escuchaba y que lo destrozaban, lo recontruían y lo volvían a despedazar

Una y otra vez se convertía en otra cosa, ya no regresando por sí mismo a una forma original

Ya no era Alasdair

_Se estaba volviendo loca_


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Muchas personas no lo notarían, pero algo que siempre pasaba, era que alguien quedaba fuera del elenco de la sátira

Por una parte, significaba un grandioso alivio

Por otra, la calma venía a transformarse en frustración

A final de cuentas, lo único que contaba era que no podía intervenirse, condenándose no sólo a mirar, _sino desde afuera_, lejos de la carpa de grises colores y brillos opacos, en una banca alta donde leves movimientos distinguían sus pupilas

Los gemelos de la familia Llywelyn venían a representar dicho papel

En el asiento alto, lejano, comparado al que las equilibristas usaban en sus actos, se encontraban suspendidos en un sitio del que no podían bajar, apenas respirando para mantenerse y no caer de cara al suelo, mirando y mirando las nubes de tormenta que se acumulaban y luchaban por quitarles la vista sobre el teatro montado a kilómetros

Ni siquiera gritando o animando lograban hacerse un lugar, mucho menos ser notados por los protagonistas y hacerles saber que había público que se moría por dar consejos para convertir todo en algo colorido y hermoso

_Le gritaban a la nada en medio de las nubes_

Y sólo podían hablarse entre ellos, observarse entre ellos y esas emociones atoradas en la garganta por no poder bajar

Pero en cierto modo lo entendían

Parecía algún tipo de castigo que se ganaron con ahínco, ya que de niños se alejaron de su hermano mayor debido al miedo y a la ignorancia... sí, claro, ¿y ahora, años después, querían regresar para apoyarlo puesto que la luz de la razón les provocó una sincera preocupación?

Si la inocente juventud era un factor que provocaba pecados, entonces se arreglaría si Dios hiciera a todos adultos

No sabían si toda la familia representaba uno de sus experimentos fallidos

...

...

Sin embargo, estar a esa distancia les permitía llevar un registro

Solían decir que mirar las cosas demasiado cerca evitaba tener una perspectiva más general

No sabían si era verdad, pero en su caso, al menos podían ver cómo varios elementos se desarrollaban alrededor del sujeto principal y la manera en que afectaba recíprocamente, como una reacción en cadena

Llamaron a la bitácora "El cesto de manzanas"

El cesto era la mansión; las manzanas, ellos

Alasdair era la que se estaba pudriendo, pero elementos aceleraban la reacción, como las moscas que rondaban y depositaban sus huevecillos

Los médicos y sus tratamientos era, respectivamente, las moscas y los huevecillos

Lamentablemente no se trataba de un fenónemo aislado, sino que tanto la descomposición de uno, como las amenazas de los otros, afectaban al resto

Todos se estaban pudriendo

El estado del pelirrojo afectaba, primero que nada, a Gwyneth

A su seria, fría y devota hermana mayor

Muchas señales delataban el suceso, por ejemplo, su estado físico:

Gracias sus habilidades para escabullirse, lograron ver al de ojos verde botella días anteriores: tenía unas ojeras bastante marcadas, piel pálida verdosa, y sus orbes cansadas, pero que no detenían el constante movimiento vigilante; era mucho más delgado de lo que podían recordar, y por el color de tez, fueron más notables los rasguños en su rostro, sus orejas, el cuello, los hombros, el pecho, las piernas y los brazos, donde líneas frescas de carmín apenas se recuperaban; el cabello desordenado, las manos siempre detenidas en un mismo gesto, su mirada aterrada y los labios deformados en algún gesto que no le conocían, indicaban que no se sentía seguro y vivía un estado constante de temor

La habitación tampoco ayudaba mucho: a pesar de conservar muchos muebles y varias cosas intactas, el desorden general daba la impresión de que era un laberinto donde salían esas voces que tanto juraba escuchar; la cama desarreglada y el papel tapiz rasgado en lugares cercanos, arrojaba que ese cuarto se convirtió en uno de sanatorio con menos personas y más objetos costosos

En proporción, la rubia reflejaba lo mismo, aunque con mayor discreción y cordura: las ojeras eran igual de profundas, empero, eran escondidas tras un ligero maquijalle que resaltaba lo hermoso de sus facciones; siempre había sido delgada, con el corset más, aunque su falta de apetito le valía una debilidad preocupante e irónicamente atrayente; no era de las que expresaban su angustia con golpes a sí misma, pero eran notables varios puntos rojos en sus manos, señal de que se pinchaba con las agujas de bordar o con las plumas para escribir debido al descuido; dejar sus rubios cabellos sueltos era cosa del pasado, y ahora se lo recogía en un moño francés muy sobrio, acompañada por vestidos de colores demasiado oscuros para su edad; no había algún cambio notable en su mirada, pero parecía estar siempre alerta

Ya ni siquiera leía con fascinación los libros con leyendas de dragones, sino que permanecía atenta, prestando atención a los sonidos que Alasdair emitía en las jornadas

Su recámara, en proyección, seguía ordenado y bien iluminado... sin embargo, se llenaba de polvo, de un ambiente gris, aburrido, muerto...

_Se estaba pudriendo igual que él_

...

Otro suceso, era el que se presentaba cuando médicos venían a verlo, y eso incluían los tratamientos

El paciente entraba en un completo estado de histeria gritando cosas, maldiciendo otras, removiéndose en la cama al grado de que debían atarlo... a veces se salía tanto de sí, que le inyectaban alguna porquería que lo hacía temblar agresivamente y lo desplomaba al final de golpe, como si estuviese muerto

Ocasiones, si estaba lo suficientemente dispuesto, contestaba las preguntas que le hacían, desviándose de las oraciones por "responder" a voces invisibles y siempre terminar con afirmar "No estoy loco"

Y claro, los días del tratamiento luchaba con impecable fuerza y maquinación, despertando el frío desprecio y la ira de golpear en aquellos que afirmaban ayudarlo. Al terminar, lo dejaban tirado sin ningún tipo de consideración

Ni siquiera un perro sería tratado así

La chica lo sabía, porque al final, al igual que él, no podía hacer nada ni convencer a nadie de que eso no era lo adecuado, optando más por callar y seguir con fervor el cuerpo del más grande, intentando confortarlo luego de los duros tratos

Y sólo quedaba la impresión de que ambos parecían recibir los daños por igual, ya que los impregnaban con la misma frialdad, crueldad y desconsideración posible

_Se estaba pudriendo igual que él_

...

Podrían seguir y seguir los ejemplos... pero un efecto que estaba trayendo también, era la posición:

Alasdair estaba en el fondo deformándose y apestando, aplastado por el resto para que, a vista de l público, las demás frutas lucieran apetecibles

Estaba cargando con el peso de todos... aunque no lo hacía solo, ya que Gwyneth intentaba bajar y hacerle compañía

Como consecuencia, siendo que su hermano reducía su tamaño por la paranoia, le dejaba la carga a su acompañante

No solamente se descomponía y trataba con las mismas moscas, sino que el resto, sin querer, hacía que aguantara la ignoracia

En ese estado, ¿cómo no esperaban que pronto los primeros huevecillos brotaran de ella?

-Gwyni... ¿está todo bien?

-¿Podemos pasar?

-¿Eh?

Estaban siendo muy egoístas en dejar que las cosas se desarrollaran así, ¿pero qué podían hacer cuando no se les permitía bajar de aquel asiento entre las nubes de tormenta?

Tal vez tirarse, aunque murieran por el impacto

Por eso, como una ocasión especial, se armaron de valor y caminaron al cuarto del pelirrojo, quien estaría dormido debido a varias dosis que le habían dado para "conciliar el sueño". Como era de esperarse, la de ojos azules se hallaba ahí, por lo que no tendrían demasiado que arriesgar

_Quizá ese era el error_

Abrieron despacio la puerta, lo suficiente para asomar primero sus cabezas

Tal acción era infantil, pero les alegró que eso, junto con su presencia, provocara que la rubia sonriera muy ligeramente

-¿Es terreno seguro? Nunca se sabe

-No quiero que me lancen un zapato otra vez

-Adelante - el comentario anterior era evocado a ese tiempo en que él estaba bien y, en efecto, lo recibió con una bota en la cara por entrar sin permiso - Está dormido

La rendija se hizo más grande, y finalmente entraron, cerrando con el mismo cuidado

Estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la orilla izquierda de la cama, y a pesar de eso, tenía suficiente vista de la entrada, así que fue más o menos lo primero que vieron en el interior

Lo segundo fue al enfermo, que soñaba plácidamente... o forzadamente, según su punto

Llegaron hasta ella y se colocaron a sus lados, teniendo de frente al mayor

-¿Cómo está?

-Peor

Cierto: los gritos que escucharon antes fueron especialmente atemorizantes

-¿Y tú?

Su silencio se acompañó de una sonrisa cansada

No la culpaban que lo estuviera

-¿Qué dice el médico?

-¿Ya saben lo que tiene?

-No, insisten en que es algún tipo de demencia precoz

-¿Para un tipo de 20 años?

-Sí, claaaro~, y yo soy la Reina Isabel con un trasero perfecto

-Yo quiero ser Watson y tener un perro al que puedar drogar cuando quiera

No, el ambiente no estaba para hacer bromas... pero era el único recurso que tenían para intentar hacerla sentir "normal" en medio de ese circo y de ese tosco cesto de manzanas

-Y... ¿cómo se portó?

-¿Sufrió algún cambio?

-Para mal

...

...

-Yo... no puedo evitar pensar que hay algo de nuestro viejo hermano en él - bajó la mirada - Ocurren momentos que... parece atrapado

En momentos como este, agradecían egoístamente estar tan lejos del escenario, porque así no podían compartir una tristeza tan palpable

Por lo mismo, no estaban comprometidos a decir algo que la confortara

_La familia era un experimento fallido de la divinidad_

-Gwyneth, sabes que no...

-Sí

-Pero no deberías...

-También lo sé... -suspiró - Esto sólo es un circo

...

Y sólo pudieron abrazarla al mismo tiempo

_No podían decirle que no eran capaces de ayudarla_

-¿Sabes? Tenemos un rato libre antes de que papá nos obligue a estudiar

-Así que si no te molesta, ¿crees que podríamos...?

-De acuerdo - correspondió su gesto al acariciarles las manos - Pónganse cómodos

Se sentaron en la alfombra, recargando la cabeza en la suave tela de su vestido con olor a narcisos, lluvia y jazmín

_Si no podían evitar que se pudriera, al menos no tendrían que mirar tan de cerca el escenario_

Que egoísta

_Todos eran un error_


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Las tardes en los campos de Cilmeri eran preciosas

Se trataba de un pequeño pueblo en el condado de Powys, Gales, con un terreno difícil, accidentado y mayormente rocoso, al grado de que transportarse a otras zonas eran complicado si no se conocían los caminos

Colindaban con Inglaterra, siendo que una estación de ferrocarril estaba a pocas horas de distancia... y a veces, solían recibirse visitas de algunos curiosos de todo Reino Unido, ya se que decía que la localidad estaba cerca del lugar en que el último príncipe de Gales, Llywelyn ap Fruffydd, murió en una escaramuza con soldados al servicio de Eduardo I de Inglaterra

Sus amistades y conocidos creían que su apellido venía directamente del heredero legítimo del país, y a pesar de que su propio padre desmitió tal rumor -o más bien, admitía no saberlo -, no faltaban personas que se dejaban llevar e intentaban adularlos. Gracias a eso, tenían conexiones dentro y fuera del condado, mencionando también que personas de importancia en Londres eran amigos de la familia

No era por quitarle crédito a su progenitor, quien desde que heredó la fortuna llevó con brillantez cada propiedad o propuesta referente al comercio, empero, tenían una mayor responsabilidad puesto que el apellido era el que retumbaba en las mentes

Naturalmente, era comprensible que se vieran involucrados en invitaciones a bailes, negocios, o a visitar grandes propiedades en Belfast, Dublín, Edimburgo, Cardiff... pero nada se comparaba a cuando podía ver el campo, así, sin más, con sus grandes extesiones de césped y árboles en la lejanía, abriendo su imaginación con el pequeño bosque en el se escondían las hadas, unicornios, duendes de los cuentos de su madre... y en las montañas a distancia, su padre aseguraba que vivían todavía algunos dragones

Nada podía ser mejor que mirar aquel enorme campo dentro de las propiedades familiares para rememorar cosas hermosas y añorar otras de real fantasía

_Nada podía ser peor que mirar aquel enorme campo dentro de las propiedades familiares para rememorar cosas que ya no existían y añorar las que se fueron_

A esas alturas, no sabía si lo hacía por inercia, masoquismo o coraje, ya que no había momento en esa vista en que no sintiera el peso de la vida caerle encima

Se le quedaban emociones encontradas que la obligaban a renovar sus energías

Buenas o malas era lo que evitaba cuestionarse

...

Todos, cuando eran pequeños, siempre insistieron en ir al bosque para hacerse amigos de las criaturas fantásticas que todavía vivían ahí, motivados por las bellas historias que su cariñosa madre les narraba antes de dormir, o por los dibujos de ellos que su talentoso padre les regalaba y colgaba en sus paredes

Por fin, luego de mucho rogar, la familia entera partió hacia allá, apenas conteniendo la emoción de descubrir nuevos seres, sobre todo por ir solos, sin sirvientes o mayordomos que les retuvieran cuando ni sus padres lo hacían

Alasdair, con sus 13 años, era un chico fuerte, vigorozo, intrépido que inmediatamente se colocó como el líder de la expedición

Autorizados por los mayores, que se quedaron en un claro acomodando algunas cosas para merendar, caminaron hacia el oeste guiados por una "brújula mágica" -fabricada por los gemelos- y que los llevarían a un paraje habitado por duendes

A pesar de que siguió con estusiasmo el viaje, lo que realmente quería era ver a un dragón, y eso no pasaría si no iban a las montañas, destino al que no la llevarían por razones obvias

Parecía que tendría que conformarse con los dibujos y cuentos que su padre le narraba

-¿Qué te sucede? -preguntó el pelirrojo mientras le regalaba una brusca caricia en la cabeza -No te ves muy animada

-Lo estoy

-Bueno, sí, pero no precisamente por "esto" -respondió con obviedad - Los duendes son los únicos que podemos buscar por ahora - ambos miraban como los más pequeños buscaban en las raíces de los árboles y entre los tréboles silvestres - Odio decirlo, pero no es posible ir por un dragón

-Lo sé -suspiró con resignación - Aunque papá quisiera llevarme, mamá no me dejará por ser una niña

-¡Que tontería! Es decir, no eres una inútil que no puede aguantar una caída, o que no puedas esconderte si caen bolas de fuego

-Cierto

-¡No necesitamos a mamá ni a papá!

-¿Ah, no?

-Te llevaré por uno cuando seamos grandes

...

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí! Será uno de color rojo, con una personalidad complicada y que cambie de tamaño cuando lo necesites - sonrió con seguridad, como sólo él sabía hacerlo - Cuando crezcamos, nos escaparemos una noche, te harás su amiga, y regresaremos en la madrugada como si nada hubiese pasado~

-Lo dices tan confiado

-¡Obvio! - levantó el rostro con cinismo - Así que deja esa cara de antipática - le regaló una nueva caricia, pero más amable - Espera unos años y tendrás a tu dragón, lo prometo

Creyó en él porque siempre cumplía lo que decía, pero más que nada, porque le inspiraba una confianza que, para entonces, ya dudaba que se tratara de una normal

No podía darle un nombre, o saber qué era... para su infantil mente de 11 años, las cosas complicadas e invisibles resultaban ajenas, por eso hizo lo más coherente: dejarse llevar

Fue así como los juegos, las frases secretas, sus conversaciones y sueños compartidos representaron la perfecta incomprensión que la vida le dio

Sí, no entendía, sin embargo, no importaba cuando se sentía tan segura, comprendida y feliz

Resultaba irónico dado el carácter diametralmente opuesto que tenían: a vista de muchos, su relación de hermandad no podía funcionar, incluso en la de sus propios padres, que a pesar de no separarlos, procuraban que tuvieran actividades diferentes donde no hubiese una competencia explícita

No la hubo nunca, porque para seres como ellos, encontrar un digno rival requería inclinar la cabeza con respeto y mantenerse alerta: no para combatir o defenderse, sino para aprender y unirse cuando conviniera

El resultado fue que Alasdair se erigió como el carismático líder, y ella como la consejera endemoniadamente razonable

De ahí que surgieran planes para el futuro: no se casarían, permanecerían juntos, y tomando un poco de dinero, se irían a vagar por el mundo en busca de criaturas fantásticas; si llegaba el inevitable caso de contraer matrimonio, sus hijos jugarían juntos en las praderas y formarían algún tipo de sociedad secreta en que resolverían misterios; si a él lo mandaban a estudiar lejos, regresaría por ella y le mostraría todas las maravillas de los países; si ella se casaba antes, como regalo de bodas le traería un dragón de Rumania; quizá Bryan y Ryan los acompañarían en sus aventuras, pero sólo como cebo para alguna criatura a la que le gustara comer molestos hermanos menores -eso fue idea del grande, por favor-, o como adivinadores

Las charlas igualmente parecían interminables: la forma de las nubes, los colores de las flores, las guerras de libros e insignificantes manzanas representaban horas de debate aunque no era muy dada a hablar y el contrario se exasperaba con facilidad

Todo tomó un rumbo encantador... al grado de que el enigma de su infantil vida se torció y derivó en algo perturbador... claro, primero no lo creía, es decir, era totalmente natural querer a su hermano, admirarlo -a su manera-, tomarlo como un modelo y sentir que en su compañía ningún monstruo entraría en su habitación sin recibir una paliza...

Era natural querer permanecer junto a la persona que la comprendía

...

Pero ya no lo fue tanto cuando deseó cosas diferentes de él

El cambio vino con su adolescencia: a los 15 años, no podía mirarlo sin camisa puesto que le resultaba vergonzoso delatarse, ¿de qué? Que ya pensaba diferente de su pícaro carácter y físico envidiable

Resultaba humillante... y fue precisamente eso lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que el misterio ya estaba tomando forma

A sus 16, lo confirmó al sentir cómo se estremecía por la forma en que, en medio de un baile elegante, la invitó a bailar y osó besarle la mano con galantería para lucirse con las chiquillas que no le quitaban la mirada de encima

_Aquello era amor_

Y en el instante que le concedió tal nombre, en tal instante se lo guardó

No iba a enlistar las razones por las que no podía comentar el asunto

Lo selló, cosa que no significó borrarlo

No podía

...

...

Desafortunadamente, fue en ese mismo tiempo en que los cambios en su personalidad se notaron

Desde niño gustaba de pasar horas en soledad y encerrarse en su habitación hasta el anuncio de la cena, pero comenzó a hacerlo más seguido, a enojarse si alguien le preguntaba un por qué, o si le ofrecía otro plan de entretenimiento; hubo semanas en que permanecía enclaustrado, negándose a bajar al comedor o recibir a alguna sirvienta que le llevara la merienda; si escuchaba pasos o toques en su puerta, insultaba de forma desproporcionada

Vinieron los arranques de ira: el mínimo error en sus propias labores, en las de los demás, estallaba en groserías, palabras venenosas y pensamientos hirientes; se desesperaba con mucha facilidad, caminaba por todo el lugar sin parar, maldecía al aire y emitía una aura amenazante cuando clavaba los ojos; si alguno intentaba tranquilizarlo, no se hacían esperar los desprecios y las malas oraciones... incluso la llegó a lastimar con comentarios que no venían al caso

Conllevado a eso, la violencia física no quedó atrás: no tenía consciencia al lastimar a una sirvienta, a un mayordomo, e intentarlo con ellos, que por instinto intentaban defenderse y se alejaban

Lo que pasaba casi siempre después, era que, de pronto, se quedaba estático, mirando a ningún punto en particular; no decía nada, no balbuceaba o daba señales de querer una conversación... sólo se quedaba así, "perdido"

Si ya era preocupante, lo fue más cuando amanecía y lo observaban con rasguños frescos y moretones en su cuello, mejillas y manos, o que se quejaba de dolores en el cuerpo; afirmaba que no tenía idea de qué lo ocasionaba, que no había hecho nada, que "sólo se dormía, como siempre"

Vino a ser un duro golpe una tarde en que toda la familia estaba reunida en la sala ejerciendo sus actividades favoritas -leer, bordar, dibujar y escribir- , y que en frente de su cara, con una naturalidad impresionante, su hermano se empezó a morder los dedos sin parar, hasta sacarse sangre y pintarse los labios de carmín

Quedaron en silencio... y con una auténtica sorpresa, preguntó por qué demonios le veían así

Su padre fue el que tuvo el tacto -y el valor- de cuestionarle...

Se miró con normalidad, respondiendo que no estaba haciendo nada; el más grande enfrió su tono e interrogó de nuevo, siendo que le respondió con las frases que vendría a cambiar el mundo concebido

-No lo hago a propósito, es que quiero que se callen

-Pero estamos en silencio

-¡No ustedes! Si no esas voces que no dejan de parlotear, ¿no las escuchan?

No, no las escuchaban

...

En menos de dos semanas, su condición empeoró y tuvo que ser encerrado en su pieza, aislado de su familia y amigos, condenándolo a ser visitado por los médicos, ser la comidilla de sus experimentos y someterse a bárbaros tratamientos

...

Desde que supo que se enamoró de él, sólo pasó medio año para la deformación del ser querido; ahora debía atender a alguien que tenía su misma apariencia, pero con un carácter desconocido, impredecible y agresivo

Ya no era Alasdair, el joven hermoso, valiente y fuerte que le arrancó suspiros dignos de una niña ilusionada...

... qué bueno que nunca le profesó su devoción de manera verbal

Hubiese sido más doloroso...

...

...

Y como todos los días, justo como en ese momento, tuvo ganas de llorar a pesar de saber que no vendría a consolarla, o a llamarla tonta por temerle a los monstruos

Sólo le temía a uno, a él, pero cariño, tristeza e impotencia se mezclaba con ese terror, haciéndola incapaz de abandonarlo

_Se estaba volviendo loca_

...

Y quizá hubiese derramado lágrimas de no ser por su sentido de alerta, que le hizo escuchar muchos ruidos, voces histéricas y golpes provenientes de la casa

Sin perder tiempo, se levantó de la fría piedra y echó a correr sujetando la falda de su vestido, sintiendo el pasto mojado bajo los tacones de sus botas, junto con ese aire helado del viento vespertino

Juraría que le cortaba las mejillas a medida que avanzaba

...

Entró al lugar, esquivó a las sirvientas que intentaba detenerla y subió las escaleras, corriendo a la habitación donde seguramente se llevaba a cabo la lucha

No se equivocó: apenas llegó, visualizó a cuatro de sus más fuertes trabajadores sujetar con esfuerzo al pelirrojo y comenzar a atarlo a su cama con unas correas de cuero especialmente diseñadas, pero eso no fue impedimento para que removiera como un animal embravecido y gritara de pura rabia

Hubiese sido una escena "cotidiana", de no ser por su rostro...

...

... dibujaba una mueca... retorcida en furia, en desesperación, frustrada y... demente, aunque carente de un motivo, como si sólo quisiera ver arder el mundo...

Al toparse con su mirada verde botella, distinguió que incluso a ella quería verla arder

_La odiaba_

...

Solamente... se quedó quieta, sin más ni más, apenas siendo consciente de la manera en que le administraban el metrazol, las agresivas convulsiones, la forma en que se arqueó su espalda, el sonido de los dientes temblando, y el silencio sepulcral luego de que se quedó quieto de golpe, como muerto

_Se preguntaba si no lo estaba desde hacía tiempo_

-¡Señorita, no debería estar aquí! -dijo de repente una voz que no reconoció del todo- Por favor, baje con los señores

-¿Qué sucedió?

-A-Ah... es que... bueno, se escucharon muchos golpes, y cuando subimos a revisar, el joven Alasdair golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared sin parar...y-ya hasta sangraba... y recibimos la orden de contenerlo

"La orden"

...

...

Giró en su lugar y bajó, no para reunirse con la familia, sino para llegar al despacho de su padre

...

Una vez ahí, sacó de un cajón del escritorio principal una agenda de cuero negro. La abrió, revisó varias notas, y cogiendo un papel, copió algunos datos que necesitaba

Guardó todo, salió y subió a su propia recámara

Debía escribir algunas cartas

* * *

Un par de días después, abandonó su hogar alrededor de las 6:30 am. en compañía de una maleta

Llevaba cambios de ropa, algunos documentos que la identificaran y dinero, _mucho dinero_, indispensable para su viaje y el objetivo de él

Buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudar a su hermano

Era cierto que no conocía a médicos especialistas en la materia, ni contaba con el apoyo de los grandes contactos de su padre - claramente porque no sabía de su escape-; no tenía intenciones de degradar a la familia, ni humillarse ella misma, pero... simplemente ya no podía quedarse a mirar

Y por eso se iba a Londres a intentar lo que muchos le decían que era inútil

Quizá lo era, no lo negaba...

...

Llegó al establo y preparó con prisa a su caballo predilecto, Rhyfel, quien se mantuvo muy callado y permanecía manso para no perder tiempo

Era un animal de color blanco grisáceo de tamaño mediano, largas patas resistentes, y ojos negros con luces verdes

Quizá no era muy fuerte, pero sí veloz, y eso era lo que necesitaba

Amarró su equipaje, puso la silla y montó, saliendo disparados hacia el campo y saltando sin problema la barda que limitaba la propiedad

Ir al pueblo levantaría sospechas, además de que era una vuelta innecesaria hacia el camino que llevaba a los límites del terreno, así que tomó una ruta hacia las montañas para cortar; era peligroso, pero confiaba en la habilidad de Rhyfel y en la propia

Si lo pasaban con éxito, en menos en una hora estarían cruzando Powys, y en otra media, llegaría a la estación de tren de Builth Wells, justo a tiempo para abordar el tren...

Apretó contra sí el boleto cuidadosamente guardado en su pecho que sus hermanos menores le dieron el día anterior

Recordar sus muecas de complicidad y aliento, junto con esas sonrisas de apoyo, la hacían sentir que estaban con ella, bendiciendo la misión que se encomendó

Eso la alegró a pesar de existir la posibilidad de que todo fracasara

...

Pero atendiendo otro aspecto, ya estaba asegurada su estancia en la capital: le escribió a Françoise Bonnefoy, una vieja amiga de la infancia que recien había regresado de su Luna de Miel, para pedirle asilo en lo que duraba su viaje. Recibió su afirmación en telegrama la mañana previa, más la promesa de que iría por ella a la estación y la ocultaría, a cambio de que fueran de compras en cuanto llegara

Su carácter alegre, y muy maduro cuando se requería, sin duda sería un alivio... y siendo una mujer tan sofisticada, social y elegante, como toda francesa de buena posición, era posible que conociera a alguien que pudiese ayudarla

No sería capaz de comentarle el asunto con detalle, pero su amistad y que años antes hubiese estado también enamorada del pelirrojo, sin duda la motivaría a auxiliarla

...

Galopó un poco más a prisa

_No todo estaba perdido_

O eso quería creer


	6. Chapter 6

******.  
**

* * *

******Capítulo 6  
**

* * *

Las mañanas en Londres no eran demasiado emocionantes, sobre todo cuando el imperante clima lluvioso predominaba hasta en los días de verano

Era muy raro que saliera el sol, o que se asomaran nubes blancas; si no era en cautiverio, no se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros, y las flores mantenían su belleza dentro de paredes, porque las plantadas en los parques se destrozaban por la caída agresiva del agua

Gracias a las pinturas y a las fotografías que se modernizaban cada día, no habría un hermoso paisaje que admirar en el interior de su despacho

Desventajas de tener trabajar en una de las ciudades más habitadas del mundo

Por consecuente, no era extraño el tumulto general, los ruidos, las discuciones, o la constante capa de humo que borraba el siempre inexistente cielo azul

Pero no se quejaba, porque dentro de los visibles inconvenientes, no negaba que le tranquilizaba en cierto modo, es decir, resultaba familiar, y conocer el ritmo le permitía desarrollarse tanto personal como profesionalmente

Sobre todo este último

Y así, entonces, era Arthur Kirkland, reconocido psiquiatra especialista en trastornos psicóticos, doctor en el campo de los psicofármacos, experto en el diagnóstico y tratamiento de casos clínicos, así como respetado psicoterapeuta en investigaciones sobre la recientemente llamada "esquizofrenia". Entre sus artículos aportados a la comunidad médica, estaban "Asociaciones lineales y no lineales de dimensiones de síntomas y función cognitiva en el primer episodio de psicosis", "Psicoterapia basada en la evidencia de las psicosis esquizofrénicas", o "Palmitato de paliperidona para la esquizofrenia"

Solían decir que era un genio, un erudito si consiguió tanto conocimiento y fama a sus 23 años, cosa que podría tachar de exagerada, pero estaría mintiendo miserablemente si afirmaba que tales halagos lo ofendían

No era cuestion de presumir, sólo de ser reconocido por todo lo que logró en tan poco tiempo

Una cosa así no debía ser mala, más cuando se mató estudiando, investigando y aprendiendo en las mejores universidades de Reino Unido...

No buscaba una recompensa por ello al ser algo que le fascinaba, sin embargo, se enorgullecía al aportar nuevos datos que enriquecían a la sociedad, ayudar en los estudios de caso, actualizarse con los nuevos fármacos, o simplemente recibiendo a pacientes en su consultorio particular

Era verdad que tenía mayores oportunidades de desarrollarse en varias partes de Europa, pero la Madre Patria siempre llamaba, por lo que no aguantaba demasiado tiempo lejos de casa, ¡y no era como si estuviera perdiendo el tiempo! Se mantenía ocupado con sus propios experimentos, en la construcción de sus artículos, y con sus clientes, pues aunque no lo pareciera, creía firmemente que algún día, tendría alguno que enriquecería de manera grandiosa su mundo

Podría decirse, tal cual, que estaba satisfecho y feliz con su vida

Se sentía como un sujeto que podía conquistar el mundo, si quería

Sonrió por tal prueba de soberbia

-Señor Kirkland - se asomó Therese, su secretaria - La señora Beilschmidt ya está aquí

-Sí, gracias, hazla pasar

Claaaro, nada como ver a una vieja amiga -más vieja que amiga- justo cuando regresaba de una conveción en Francia sobre transtornos de personalidad... ¡parecía un chiste, Dios!

¿Ahora que querría? ¿Que le presentara a un amigo? ¿Que la llevara a un baile con puros "cerebritos locos"? ¿O buscaría que hicieran alguna apuesta impropia de una "dama" de su categoría? ¡Acababa de casarse! No podía creer que Gilbert la dejara seguir con esas cosas... aunque bueno, los dos eran iguales... si les parecía divertido saltar de un puente, entonces ambos lo harían...

Seeeh, tal para cual, ya se habían tardado en dar el siguiente paso

Pero volviendo al punto, ¿qué se le ofrecería? Era raro que enviara un recado pidiéndole una cita: siempre llegaba sin más y se plantaba donde quería...

-¡Hola, mi querido Iggy! - entró de golpe, anunciándose muy _francesamente_ - ¡Que bueno que has regresado del país del amor! Temía que ya te hubiesen violado~

-Primero, ¡soy Arthur! -sí, odiaba ese chillante apodo que le concedió -Y segundo, ¡jamás pasaría una cosa así!

-Ah~ lo dices porque no te animas a expander los horizontes de tu visión - cerró el ojo con coquetería - Podría gustarte, quien sabe~

-¡¿Por qué empiezas hablando de eso? - preguntó ya bastante irritado - Pensé que el matrimonio te haría más sensata

-Oh, lo ha hecho, te sorprenderías de lo que podría contarte

-Por favor, no lo hagas

-Iggy, eres muy aburrido, ¡pero no importa! -le hizo señales "amorosas" -¡No seas maleducado y dame un abrazo!

Eso se hace cuando ves a una vieja amiga luego de tanto tiempo~

-Más vieja que amiga

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Nada, nada, estás más hermosa desde la última vez que nos vimos

Se acercó, y en efecto, le dio un significativo abrazo

Por muy insoportable que fuera a veces, Françoise era una de las pocas personas en las que confiaba

-Qué bueno es verte -sonrió con malicia - ¡Tenía tantas ganas de saber los detalles de la Luna de Miel de la señorita _Soy-un-alma-libre-y-nunca-de-los-nunca-me-meteré-en-eso-que-llaman-matrimonio_!

-¡¿Cómo osas recordármelo, asqueroso truán? - "lloró" dramáticamente - ¡Era una chica inocente y tímida que no sabía lo que decía!

-Yo cambiaría ese "inocente" por un "pervertida", y "tímida" por "atrevida" - ensanchó más su sonrisa - ¿Ahora qué? ¿Quieres que vayamos a beber y te desahogarás por las desgracias que trae tu estado? ¡Ya quiero ver cuando resultes embarazada!

-Ah~, serás el primero en saber cuando un pequeño casanova venga a nuestras vidas - lo dijo con una verdadera sonrisa, así que ya no podía molestarla con eso, ¡demonios! - Pero... bueno, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar- su gesto cambio a uno más serio, cosa que lo extrañó - Ahora pasemos a algo más profesional, ¿de acuerdo?

La vio caminar a la puerta y abrirla para que alguien más pasara

...

...

Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía frente a sí a...

-Buenos días - hizo una leve reverencia -Soy Gwyneth Llywelyn... es un placer conocerlo

_... a la chica más hermosa y perfecta que hubiese visto en la vida_

N-Ni siquiera en Francia, España, Rusia, Holanda o Italia había mujer... que pudiera compararse a su aura elegante, sencilla y apasible

De n-ningún lugar recordaba unos ojos azules tan profundos y vacíos, un cabello rubio platinado suave y brillante, una boca color durazno tan refinada y _tentadora_

Su talle era grácil, delicado; sus rasgos, encantadores; sus discretas joyas, junto con el sencillo vestido azul rey oscuro, la hacía resaltar de manera extraordinaria

"Perfecta" era la única que encajaba para describirla

-¡Por Dios, Iggy! - el comentario cantarín lo sacó de su obvia reflexión -No la dejes con la palabra en la boca, ¡se supone que eres un caballero!

-A-Ah, sí, lo siento - sonrió con encantadora educación - Buenos días, soy Arthur Kirkland - y como detalle que no podía faltar en su presentación, tomó su enguantada mano con delicadeza, y depositó un leve, pero halagador beso -El placer es mío, señorita Llywelyn

No supo si ese levísimo rojo en las blancas mejillas se debía precisamente a lo que acababa de hacer, empero, sólo le hizo pensar que era aún más hermosa

-Bien, con las presentaciones hechas... - habló con toda naturalidad - Tal vez deberíamos ponernos cómodos: hay cosas de qué hablar

Mientras las damas se acomodaban en los cómodos sillones, dio a instrucciones a Therese que trajera algo de té, y le pidió que fuera tan cuidadosa, que al final terminó haciéndolo él

No era por desconfianza, nada más quería que todo saliera bien

...

Ya con lo necesario, se unió a sus invitadas mientras su secretaria dejaba las cosas en una pequeña mesa y preparaba las bebidas

-Te decía, Arthur, que hoy hemos venido por un asunto meramente profesional

-Está bien, soy todo oídos

La mayor dirigió una mirada significativa a la de ojos azules, quien tras suspirar, con toda seguridad comenzó a hablar

-Dr. Kirkland, gracias a Francoise, he sabido sobre el trabajo que ejerce y varios de sus reconocimientos en el campo de la psiquiatría, de sus investigaciones y métodos de terapia - no desviaba la vista, pero no se mostraba retadora -Soy de un pueblo pequeño, pero confío lo suficiente en mi amiga para creer que, en efecto, usted es el mejor en el ramo de su profesión

Manejaba cierta retórica, aunque lo hacía más ligero y muchísimo menos agotador

_Que delicia_

-Bueno, mentiría si afirmara que soy el mejor, pero cuento con varios estudios que respaldan mi reputación

-Por eso quiero preguntarle si tiene tiempo, e interés, para tratar a un paciente que parece presentar algunos síntomas que describen sus artículos

-No lo sé, necesitaría verlo para saber si es un caso que me concierne, o si requiere otro tipo de ayuda

-Por supuesto

-Quizá podría traerlo esta misma tarde

-Respecto a eso, Iggy - lucía un poco nerviosa, _cosa que no le gustó_ -¿Estás muy cansado del viaje?

-... no mucho

-Entonces, no tendrías inconvenientes para ir a Cilmeri, Gales, ¿verdad?

-... ¿cuándo?

-¡Ahora mismo!

...

...

-¿Disculpa...?


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7  
**

* * *

...

¿Quién demonios era este sujeto?

-Hola, me llamo Arthur

Sí, genial, ¿eso a él que le importaba?

Si tuviera que describir con una palabra al mocoso que se hallaba sentado en algún mueble que no identificaba, sería "perdedor", con letras GRANDES y colgando del puente de Londres

"Oh, un perdedor visitando a otro"

"Pintoresco, ¿no te parece?"

"¡Esto amerita una celebración!"

-Métanse su celebración por el culo

"Si tuvieramos~"

-Eso dicen ustedes, ya llegará el día en que les haga uno hasta la garganta

Miró por... por alguna milésima vez al tipo que cruzaba la pierna con la despreocupación digna de un imbécil

Tenía el cabello rubio, tez apiñonada, ojos verde esmeralda y aspecto... débil, como si el aire mismo pudiera tumbarlo de un soplido

"¿Por qué no lo ha hecho, entonces?"

"Porque aquí no hay"

"Abre una ventana"

"No tiene una... triste, ¿no?"

Más triste era no poder callarlas cuando no decían nada útil, maldición

"¡Hola, qué bueno es conocer a alguien más!"

... heeeey, ¿ese chillante tono de dónde venía?

"¡Somos nosotros!"

... OH, JODIDO DIOS

¿E-Esas orugas que tenía por cejas estaban vivas?

Por instinto se removió incómodo en la cama, al tiempo se pegaba más a la pared

_Que asco_

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó con tono normal, hipócrita - ¿Algo te inquieta?

-... qué pregunta tan estúpida

"Mmmm... cierto, pero..."

"¿No es la primera vez que alguien te la hace?"

"Al menos desde que estás aquí"

"Wow, es bueno"

-Sí, tanto como ustedes al cerrar el jodido hocico

"Oye, ¿sabes qué es más bueno?"

"Quizá no tanto para ti, ¡pero viene valiendo lo mismo!"

"¿Quieres saberlo?"

No, carajo, por supuesto que no, pero aunque se los dijera, lo escupirían de todos modos

_Siempre lo hacían_

"Ok, esto es lo que notamos"

Y rezumbando al mismo tiempo, todos gritaron la oración directamente en su cerebro

_Dolía_

"Que ni siquiera Gwyneth te lo había preguntado"

-¡¿Ustedes qué demonios van a saber? ¡Si no lo ha hecho, es porque no lo necesita!

No debían hablar, ¡no debían hacerlo! ¡No cuando se la pasaban diciendo estupideces que no comprendían! ¡NO LAS ENTENDÍAN!

"Claro que sí"

"Por eso lo decimos"

"Mala suerte para ti"

"Buena para nosotros"

Tenía... no tenía que escucharlos... c-cierto, ¡no tenía por qué seguir! Había que... que distraerse... ¡distraerse!

Ponerle tanta atención a algo más

Distracción, distracción...

_No puedes deshacerte de ellas_

¡Claro que podía! Algo... ¿qué...?

-Todavía no me dices tu nombre

Giró los ojos con dolorosa rapidez y tensión a... ¿quién...?

-Ya me presenté, y sería atento que lo hicieras tu también

...

¿Quien demonios era este sujeto?

-... ¿por qué debería hacerlo? No te conozco

-... se hace para eso, ¿no crees?

...

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Si estás aquí, ¿no deberías saberlo? - torció los labios en algún tipo de sonrisa burlona - Además, no vendrías nada más para averiguarlo, ¿cierto? Puede ser peligroso

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé~ tal vez porque dicen por ahí que... jajaja, que estoy loco... jajajaja, es ofensivo, ¿sabes? ¿Qué tienen en esa insignificante cabeza para pensar eso? ¡Que tontería! - paseó la vista por el cuarto, no viendo nada en particular - Soy alguien... excéntrico, vale, lo admito, ¿pero loco? ¡QUE ESTUPIDEZ!

-... tienes razón

Enfocó la vista en él...

...

Su gesto le pareció digno de alguien muy, muy imbécil... y le hubiera escupido de no ser porque no se notaba que quisiera reír... ok, no significaba nada, tampoco que las orugas se hubiesen callado -lucían asquerosas, por Dios-, pero era útil

Palabra poco aplicable para un silencio proporciado por un extraño

...

-Estar encerrado es pesado - hablaba rápido, con presición, antes de que "ellas" regresaran y se llevaran todo al carajo - Yo... yo no estoy loco... me gustan cosas que a las demás personas también, como salir, ver el inepto cielo gris de siempre y pisar los insectos que se atraviezan en mi camino... no es mi culpa, es decir, yo no puse al grillo idiota que crujió... sí, sí, cosas normales, como no estar en este lugar... frustra mucho... y eso a todo mundo le pasaría si los encerraran, más cuando no están locos... yo no lo estoy... ¿pero sabes que sí me gusta de aquí? La cama, cuando duermo, y cuando no, quisiera incendiarla... ¿eso se puede sin que todos hagan un escándalo?

...

-Las voces deben ser molestas cuando tratas de dormir

-Obviamente -¿era estúpido? - ¿Cómo no lo van a ser si parlotean, parlotean, y no dejan de parlotear? Si las encontrara, quisiera cortarles la lengua

-¿Te llevas bien con ellas?

-No es que quiera, ¿no acabo de decirte que les cortaría la lengua si pudiera? Si vas a hacer preguntas tontas, mejor vete de una vez, porque no es seguro

-¿Lo crees? Yo pienso que estoy charlando con un sujeto capaz de decirme que soy tonto sin perder el control

...

...

-¿Tú quien eres precisamente? - se sentó mejor y recargó la espalda en el muro, de tal forma que ya tenía de frente a tal... sujeto - ¿Un viejo amigo de la familia? ¿Un médico? ¿Uno de esos imbéciles que me inyecta pura porquería?

¿O un gorila que me llevará a la tina de agua? No, seguro que no eres lo último, con ese aspecto seguro ni aguantas tu propia ropa

-Soy Arthur, un tipo que quiso venir a hablar contigo

-¿Con que fin? No sé, pero debe haber mejores agujeros para visitar que este... ¡JA! ¡No me digas! Mis padres me pusieron como un juguete de exhibición, ¿verdad? -carcajeó -Jajajajaja en cuanto los vea, les partiré la cara

-Bueno, si fueras un entretenimiento, te maquillarían y vestirían con ropa ridícula... que yo vea, no tienes ninguna de esas cosas

-Bah, que aburrido eres - volvió a su rincón - ¿Siempre ves las cosas tan simples?

-A veces

...

...

Oyó que se removía, seguido de unas pisadas hacia la puerta

Que bueno que se iba, no quería volver a ver esas horrendas orugas que amenazaban con comérselo

-Hey, conejo

_Conejo_, ¿eso de donde había salido?

-¿Sí?

-... soy Alasdair

...

-Gusto en conocerte, Alasdair

Y con un nuevo rechinido, se quedó solo de nuevo, pero el placer no le duró mucho

"Wo, ¡diste tu nombre!"

"Eso amerita un caramelo"

-Sí, dámelo y te lo atoraré en la garganta

"Pero... eres patético"

_No otra vez_

"Siendo un desconocido, ¿le restriegas que no estás loco?"

"¿Necesitas justificarte con todo el mundo?"

"Nadie te cree, eres un demente"

¡NO ESTABA LOCO! ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡PUDO ENTABLAR UNA CONVERSACIÓN NORMAL JUSTO COMO LAS PERSONALES NORMALES! ¡¿ESO NO ERA PRUEBA SUFICIENTE DE QUE NO HABÍA ENLOQUECIDO?

"No, por supuesto que no"

"Sólo te ilusionas"

"Nosotros estamos para que lo dejes y termines de sufrir"

"Convendría más resignarte"

"Estás loco"

-No estoy loco, no estoy loco, no estoy loco -repitió sin parar mientras... algo duro chocaba contra su cabeza...

Si se desmayaba por el dolor, ¿ellas se callarían por un rato?

No importaba, de todos modos no podía detenerse

* * *

Si tenía que decir una cosa realmente complicada de su profesión, era comunicar las conclusiones a los familiares de los pacientes que atendía

Si bien, existían muchos tipos de reacciones, siempre había que batallar primero con el de la incredulidad, pues a pesar de estar en los 20´S del siglo XX, los avances de la ciencia no iban de la mano con la información que el público general tenía sobre ellos, así que los padecimientos solían atribuirseles a castigos de "Dios", magia, cosas de la edad, y similares; después podría ser la negación, ya que basados en sus propias creencias, se rechazaban los medicamentos o terapias

Teniendo un carácter tan poco paciente, no era de su agrado batallar con ese tipo de personas por algo que, a su vista, resultaba demasiado lógico

De ahí que estuviera un poco nervioso en hablar con los Llywelyn, que se hallaban reunidos en el salón principal y esperando que se dignara a abrir la boca

Bueno, no sería difícil, después de todo, ya tenía experiencia con ese tipo de inútiles conflictos... aunque un punto muy bueno venía a mejorar la perspectiva: la sensatez de la señorita Gwyneth

Ella se pondría de su lado si saltaba la muchedumbre enardecida

...

El tiempo que compartieron en el tren le permitió conocerla mejor... y para su sorpresa, era una chica realmente discreta, seria, pero que sabía conducirse con elegante y nada arrogante propiedad; lucía indiferente a todo, quizá apática, y eso no era impedimento para que llevara una buena conversación, o atender a su interlocutor con deliciosa atención; sus maneras detonaban sensatez, respeto, tal vez producto de una rápida y bien meditada observación

Lo que sí lo perturbó, es que parecía mantener el mismo gesto apasible sin importar el tipo de comentarios que recibiese

Se alegró mucho que su belleza se viera respaldada por un carácter tan misterioso... le recordaba a una hada, o a un elfo... quizá a un dragón: exótica y naturalmente hipnotizante, generando la sensación de que no podía pasar su raya impuesta a menos que quisiera terminar devorado

Sonrió, y con confianza renovada, se giró para encarar a la familia y comunicar el diagnóstico

-De acuerdo a lo que observé con la pequeña entrevista que le hice al joven Alasdair, y con lo datos que amablemente me han comunicado, puedo asegurar que padece de un transtorno mental llamado "Esquizofrenia"

Notó la inquietud en los mayores, la curiosidad de los gemelos y la calma en ella

-Hace pocos años se hizo la separación de que lo solía llamarse "Demencia precoz", ya que la esquizofrenia es más una escisión en la asociación de ideas, o como una retirada de la realidad. El término en sí significa " mente partida", y quien la sufre experimenta una distorsión de los pensamientos y sentimientos - sí, era la manera más sencilla de explicarlo - Lo que la caracteriza, es que afecta a la persona de una forma total, y pueden comenzar a sentir, pensar y hablar de forma diferente, a aislarse, dormir poco o demasiado, hablar solo, reír sin motivo aparente...

Un ambiente pesado se formó en general... bueno, era señal de que sabían de lo que hablaba

-En el caso de este paciente, presenta también delirios, transtornos del pensamiento, angustia, insomnio; un comportamiento agresivo, agitado, con movimientos repetitivos que lo hieren sin que sea consciente... y aluciones, sobre todo auditivas, de ahí que afirme escuchar voces que nadie más oye

...

-¿Puede curarse? -el tono del hombre mayor, para su alivio, era tranquilo, y se distinguía un esfuerzo por entender lo que decía

-Lamentablemente no -se sintió mal por su rostro de desilusión- Pero el joven todavía está en las primeras estapas, así pueden controlarse todos sus síntomas con medicamentos llamados "Neurolépticos"

-¿Así que piensa drogarlo? - la voz herida, y al mismo tiempo molesta de los gemelos, le sacó un poco de quicio - No me diga, ¿será una nueva versión de metrazol?

-No, por supuesto que no -frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos -Para el tratamiento que sugiero, el metrazol sería totalmente desechado, al igual que los bárbaros baños de agua fría, su reclusión y la falta de comunicación - carraspeó -Los medicamentos de los que hablo, más que provocar convulsiones, funcionan como tranquilizadores, por lo que la inquietud motora disminuiría mucho, y las alucinaciones desaparecerían también. Igualmente son de gran ayuda a largo plazo, ya que evitan gran parte de las recaídas

-Eso significa... - la señora era mucho más dulce, y su gesto preocupado le recordaba al de su propia madre - ¿Qué nunca podrá dejarlos?

-No, nunca - sonrió un poco para intentar tranquilizarla- Pero no significa que su vida será mala: con esto y la terapia adecuada, puede reintegrarse a la sociedad, trabajar, o estudiar en una universidad... y algo muy importante, es que se requiere del apoyo de toda la familia: lo ayudarían con sus medicamentos, hablarían de lo que padece y hacerlo consciente, propiciar su desenvolvimiento en las actividades cotidianas, etcétera

-Si hacemos eso... -podría jurar que sus pupilas azules le atravesaron de forma maravillosa -¿Mi hermano será el mismo de antes?

-En gran parte

...

...

-De acuerdo, Dr. Kirkland - se levantó el mayor y se acercó a él - Se hará lo que usted diga

Con un estrecho de manos fuerte, confiable, se selló el contrato:

Iría una vez cada 8 días para revisar al paciente y verificar sus avances; proporcionaría el medicamento, la variación de las dosis, e instruiría a los miembros sobre qué hacer en casos inesperados

Entre detalles mundanos, el asunto del cobro por sus servicios no fue problema: se fijó una suma, de los fármacos y de los gastos de viaje que haría a partir de entonces. Una vez que sus visitas se reducieran, seguiría siendo el proovedor de las sustancias, y podrían llamarlo de emergencia cuando se requiriera

Enseguida el resto se aproximó para preguntar varios detalles, a las que respondió de buena gana: era su deber como psiquitra, pero más que todo, le alegró ver a Gwyneth esbozando una notable sonrisa de agradecimiento

...

Tal vez Alasdair no era un caso excepcional dentro de las variaciones de la esquizofrenia, empero, terminó siendo el paciente que enriqueció de manera gradiosa su mundo

Sin él, no la hubiera conocido

* * *

Durante el paso de las semanas, las mejorías en el enfermo comenzaron a ser evidentes

En sus charlas ya se notaba su recuperación de atención, menos abstracción de la memoria, descanso corporal por los periodos más largos de sueño, reposición en su estado general, un poco más de lucidez, agresión controlada, reducción de episodios motrices involuntarios, y con vigilancia, ya podía salir al patio cierto tiempo

Era estimulante los cambios... pero era particularmente pesado hacer varios viajes para revisarlo: Cilmeri no estaba demasiado lejos -algunas horas en tren-, no obstante, el camino hacia el pueblo resultaba una pesadilla... ¿y por que no? Un transcurso así era desquiciante bajo la lluvia taaan constante como en Inglaterra

Ahora, si tenía algo que atribuir en todo eso, es que el paisaje era espectacular, mucho más de lo que las pinturas o las fotografías eran capaces de plasmar

Amaba a su país, empero, Gales le ganaba por demasiado en belleza natural

Los campos, las montañas, las neblinas y el cielo parecía ser sacado de algún cuento de fantasía

Que bien, si era un poquito más honesto... vale, el ambiente -y el trabajo- eran buenos pretextos para los traslados, pero en realidad, si tuviera que pensar en lo más gratificante de aquello, sin duda sería en la señorita Gwyneth y ese tiempo que pasaba con ella durante su estancia en la mansión: podían tomar el té juntos, hablar mientras asesoraba los momentos del pelirrojo en el patio, instruirla en cosas de la medicación, o compartir la merienda con la familia entera -y sí, eso ya comenzaba a incluir al paciente-

...

Aunque le alegraba que estuviera mejorando, de una manera egoísta que reconocía, admitía que estaba haciendo todo aquello nada más por ella

Oh, que gran caballero resultó ser -sarcasmo-

...

...

Y eso, junto con los rápidos avances que tenía en el último mes, como que las voces desaparecieron y su depresión se iba borrando con las opciones de salir a pasear -sin olvidar la paranoia controlada por medicamentos-, le hacía temer el inevitable distanciamiento que tendría que tomar dentro de poco...

Ya no se requeriría tanto su presencia, y el pensar que ya no contaría con un pretexto para visitarla, lo frustraba bastante... es decir, ¿qué podía hacer?

Rayos, si Françoise no fuera tan burlona -o chismosa, porque enseguida se lo comentaria a Gilbert, o a la misma Gwyneth-, le pediría consejos

Esto de... "la atracción natural de un hombre por una mujer" era todo un problema

-Disculpe la tardanza -su inesperada, pero bien recibida voz le arrebató un respingo. Extendió una taza de té -Aquí tiene

-G-Gracias - la recibió - No era necesaria la molestia

-No fue tal

Estaba sentado en una banca junto a la salida principal del campo trasero, viendo los colores de la mañana reflejados en el cuerpo de Alasdair quien, como parte de su terapia, era acompañado por alguien en sus caminatas matutinas

Esa vez Bryan y Ryan se habían ofrecido, así que a juzgar por las risas que se escuchaban hasta su lugar, más bien parecía algún tipo de "reunión de chicos" en vez de asesoramiento

Le alegraba, en serio

-Alasdair a mejorado mucho gracias a usted, Mr. Kirkland - inició con tono quedo, casi adormecedor

Sonrió inconscientemente

-Yo no hice todo: él ha mostrado mucha cooperación y esfuerzo, además de ustedes, que se han encargado de apoyarlo

-Está siendo muy modesto

-Sólo digo que no todo el crédito es mío

-¿Insinúa que es un trabajo en equipo?

-Los "milagros" de la ciencia se dan por eso

-... suena un poco ingenuo

-Jajaja, tal vez...

...

...

-Dentro de poco, ya no necesitará más de mis visitas

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Mírelo - curveó los labios con cierta resignación -Ya puede interactuar con mayor normalidad, también sus estados paranoicos son poco frecuentes, y las voces se fueron - suspiró - Aunque necesite revisiones periódicas, podría decirse que ahora únicamente me corresponde proporcionar las medicinas, y esas puedo mandarlas con un mensajero - soltó una risilla queda - Jejeje, parece que mi labor aquí está concluida

...

-Señorita Gwyneth...

-¿Hm?

-¿Le sería incómodo si viniera a... v-visitarla? Aún si mi objetivo no fuera precisamente hablarle sobre el joven Alasdair

Oh, Dios, había dicho algo muy imprudente... pero sólo le quedaba esperar...

_Esperar mientras se le ponía la carne de gallina_

...

...

-Por supuesto, Mr. Kirkland

-¡¿D-De verdad?

-Sí - la sonrisa encantadora que le dirigió de seguro hizo que el color se le subiera al rostro -Ya que no sólo es el psiquiatra que atiende a mi hermano, sino un gran amigo de la familia

... esa palabra no la esperaba, empero, lo alegró

-Y personalmente, le estoy muy agradecida y admiro mucho lo que ha hecho, así que sería un verdadero placer recibirlo cuando quiera - volvió la vista hacia los campos -Esta es su casa, nunca lo olvide

-... gracias

Y estuvo a punto de decirle muchas cosas de naturaleza desconocida y que se agitaban felices en su pecho... sin embargo, enseguida anunciaron el desayuno, por lo que se obligó a callar

Quizá fue lo mejor

...

Llamando a los chicos, todos entraron a la casa, atraídos por el olor de la leche fresca y el pan recién horneado

...

Bueno, no había prisa por soltar oraciones todavía en formación

Había que darle tiempo a la perfección


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8  
**

* * *

Alasdair no se consideraba una persona que se sorprendiera con facilidad, o que creyera ingenuamente en lo primero que le decían

Siempre había sido desconfiado, incluso desde sus tiernos años de mocoso malcriado

Sí, no fue un niño normal... muy excéntrico sí, al grado que sus propios padres encontraban muchas veces incomprensibles las cosas que hacía

Por entonces le pareció estúpido, ya que siendo adultos, más que nadie deberían intuir por qué era "así", pero conforme creció y se desarrolló su carácter, tales detalles se le figuraron mundanos y siguió con su vida, haciendo lo que quería

Por esas mismas experiencias, al final ya no creía absolutamente en nada ni se extrañaba de los resultados... aunque ahora, muchas veces, tenía que usar sus mejores habilidades de discreción para que nadie notara lo asombrado que estaba

Realmente no sabía por donde empezar...

...

...

Tenía... algunos recuerdos bastante nítidos sobre los días en que... lo encerraban en su habitación, de los baños de agua fría en plena madrugada, inyecciones que ardían mucho, el poco contacto con su familia, y esas... voces...

De cierto modo, el Alasdair de ese tiempo era el mismo que estaba ahora, el que era él y el que recordaba las viejas horas de ansiedad como una imagen en el agua deformada

Si lo comparaba con algo, sería con la atracción que las ferias solían llamar "La casa de los espejos": estaba ahí, paseando, adentrándose en algún tipo de laberinto que se hacía cada vez más confuso; perdiéndose y confundiéndose mientras era distraido por sus reflejos alegres, tristes, iracundos o dementes

Cada uno le sonreía conforme a la emoción que tenía, lo observaban con fijación, se movían y_ hablaban todos al mismo tiempo_, criticando la manera en que caminaba y respiraba

En medio de eso, no sabía si ellos eran los reales y él sólo era una copia de su imaginación

...

Y lo sorprendente, era que gracias a unas medicinas y a las terapias de un sujeto que, a su vista lucía como un pobre enclenque que sería tumbado por el aire, le diera -metafóricamente hablando- un mapa para salir de la casa de espejos

No recordaba mucho de cómo fue que conoció al Dr. Kirkland, tampoco sobre las primeras charlas que tuvieron, empero, sí que empezaba a sentirse mejor conforme avanzaron los días

La reclusión se terminó por sus instrucciones, y también la forma en que los miembros de la mansión lo trataban...

Al final, la gran sorpresa de todas vino cuando le explicó los motivos de su comportamiento: estaba enfermo de un transtorno mental incurable, y aunque inmediatamente se enfureció diciendo que no estaba loco, sin ningún tipo de burla, aseguró que no era tal

A comparación de algunos médicos que se le venían a la mente, Mr. Kirkland no lo trataba mal, no se divertía a costa suya, y demostraba su dedicación en el tratamiento... ok, no toda la recuperación había sido gracias a él, pero la gran mayoría sí...

Vale, que eso fuera cierto no quería decir que le agradara... no obstante, no tenía derecho de quejarse, así que se tragaba la incomodidad y le hablaba con el respeto que se merecía

...

Ahora que se encontraba mejor -al grado de que ya no recibía sus visitas frecuentes y sólo debía estar al tanto de tomar la medicación-, tratar de rememorar la sensación de aquellos días era como... intentar ver el fondo de un lago: quizá discernía las formas, pero no podía descubrirlas sin tener que adentrarse y volverse como ellas

No estaba muy seguro de cómo se sentía, sin embargo, no entraba en sus planes regresar a semejante estado y privarse muchas de las cosas que habían regresado a su vida, como las bromas tontas de sus hermanos menores, las charlas serias con papá, la dulzura de su madre, la obedencia de la servidumbre, y los momentos con Gwyneth

Si había una ventaja en aquello, era que tenía mucha más sensatez del tiempo que pasaba a su lado, las sensaciones que le provocaba, o las que se renovaron

Entre ellas, estaba lo que bizarramente calificaba como amor... y claro, en su estado tanto previo como actual, sabía que no era el típico concepto que se tomaba entre los hermanos...

Con todo eso, comenzaba a ser consciente de que no era una personal normal...

_Por supuesto, como si eso le importara_

Es que dentro de sí, había admitido que su carácter iba más allá de lo excéntrico, independiemente de lo que padecía y los controles que llevaba

"Control", que palabra tan molesta, tanto como "locura"

Si antes afirmaba que no era un demente - seguía sosteniéndolo con las mejoras que presentaba-, ahora le sacaba de quicio que ese término fuera usado a cada momento

Era como si su recuperación fuese una ilusión, y que con desviarse un poco, las cosas se irían al carajo

¿Era una bestia entrenada por algún domador? ¿Estaba en un circo que ya no le temía al animal mientras hubiese un mentor cerca?

Sonrió con sorna

Por Dios, no había dejado el circo, sólo cambió de color

_Que molesto_

-Alasdair - le tocó el hombro con amabilidad - ¿Pasa algo?

Lo era, pero al menos estaba en sintonía con los que ella parecía tener

-Pensaba que todo esto es irritante - soltó mientras recargaba la espalda en el cesped de aquella pequeña colina.

Las gamas del atardecer no lo impresionaban, pero era gratificante distinguirlas - Siento como si fuera un monstruo en entrenamiento

-No te estamos entrenando, sino controlando

Mostró los dientes con burla

Era bueno volver a entender sus comentarios sarcásticos carentes de mala intención, además de su sinceridad sin escrúpulos

_Tal vez no era tan malo ser una bestia si ella era la que fríamente lo guiaba_

-Lo haces sonar como si fuera cualquier cosa

-Puede ser

Sí, los tonos naranjas, rojos y amarillos de la puesta de sol podía mirarlos otra vez, y reflejados en sus hermosas facciones, junto con el sencillo vestido verde oliva que portaba, era sin duda maravilloso

Quizá lo estaba imaginando -¿cuándo no?-, empero, le daba la sensación de que últimamente usaba en sus prendas tonos más claros que antes

Parecía rejuvenecida

-¿Estás durmiendo mejor, Gwyneth?

-Sí

-Y comiendo, creo

-Supongo

-Seguro te sientes más tranquila

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Digo, es como si se te hubieran quitado 30 años de encima desde hace un tiempo - siguió manteniendo la mueca -

Te debió ayudar mucho ya no estar al pendiente de mis ataques a todas horas del día

-No lo digas de ese modo

Sí, como parte de la terapia, Mr. Kirkland decía que era importante que estuviera al tanto de su padecimiento, lo que provocaba en los demás y algunos episodios que se dieron... de modo personal no los recordaba muy bien, pero sabía qué era capaz de hacer

Sólo lamentaba haber puesto a su hermanita en tantos apuros... y a la vez, de la forma más egoísta que existiera, estaba orgulloso

_Todo este tiempo la obligó a mantenerse cerca y vivir prácticamente para él..._

-Pudiste abadonarme como todos los demás

-No lo hicieron, nada más estaba asustados

Y eso no fue todo lo que descubrió a raíz de su recuperación

-¿Y tú no?

-Sí, hasta cierto punto

Por las cosas que le contaron, la rubio debió alejarse, pero si no lo hizo a pesar de temerle, _significaba que lo había hecho por otra cosa_

Nadie se exponía a tales riesgos por mera solidaridad, remordimiento, valentía o cariño de familia

En su imaginario todo tenía sentido, _la había descubierto_, y eso le daba una confianza sobrecogedora

La tenía donde quería desde que tuvo uso de razón, cuando la perdió y ahora que la gozaba de nuevo

Dentro del laberinto de espejos, ella era la única figura que se mantuvo inmaculada

-Ya es tarde, volvamos a casa

-Ok

Para hacerle ver de una jodida vez de qué modo debían estar juntos, era necesario perder un poco el control

No se subestimaba... aunque no podía asegurar nada

Se conocía

-Oye, ¿qué tal si nos vamos por el bosque? Acortaríamos camino

-No parece buena idea

Como fuera, debía hacer algo

-¿Por qué no? No me diga que la "Dama Fría" de Cilmeri no quiere entrar por temor a los monstruos~

-No existen

-Estoy hablando de mí, querida~

...

...

Sin ningún incentivo más, se levantó y dirigió sus pasos a dicho terreno

No sabía si lo hacía para darle gusto, por demostrarle lo contrario o sólo por inercia

_¿Qué importaba? El beneficio era para él_

...

...

Caminaron a paso rápido, ya que conforme avanzaban, la sombra iba "comiéndose" los lugares que dejaban

El bosque, bastante pequeño, no era peligroso de noche, menos cuando estaba dentro de la propiedad de los Llywelyn, pero por su obvia situación, era preferible estar en casa a horas decentes

Si no los encontraban en el comedor a la hora de la cena, se armaría un escándalo y pensarían lo peor

No necesitaba otra vez baños de agua helada e inyecciones de metrazol, muchas gracias

...

...

Hablando de eso... Bryan y Ryan le comentaron que la menor era quien siempre lo acompañaba "esos" días: narraban cosas bastante fuertes, difíciles de superar, tanto por los métodos, como por la forma en que reaccionaba y en que debía ser calmado

Si ni siquiera papá lo asistió, entonces...

-Hey...

-¿Hm?

-Todavía no me has dicho por qué no me abandonaste como todos los demás

-Ya te dije que no lo hicieron

-No te desvíes de la pregunta

...

-Porque eres mi hermano

-Cierto... pero no me estás diciendo todo, ¿verdad?

No dejó que emitiera respuesta

La jaló del brazo y la acorraló contra un árbol, usando su propio cuerpo como muro y poniendo los brazos en sus costados para no dejarla escapar

Se quedó sin aire, _lo notó_

"Que movimiento~"

"Me esperaba algo así"

"¿Pero sabes qué te ayudará?"

"Que no grite"

Dios, no, no ahora, que fiasco que tuvieran que venir a molestar como otras veces

En serio, no era el momento

Se concentró, en cambio, en sus facciones finas que siempre le habían parecido devastadoramente agraciadas, en su piel blanca que aún brillaba por los colores del venidero anochecer, en aquel cabello rubio platino que imitaba a alguna joya, y en sus ojos azules que le miraban con nerviosismo

No era de miedo, pero no sabía de qué más

-Bien, hermanita~ -sonrió con calma, intentando hacerle ver que esto no tenía nada que ver con un episodio de paranoia - ¿Hay otro motivo por el cual no me hayas abandonado?

-... por el bien de la familia

Uhn, no tartamuedó, aunque tampoco pareció demasiado segura

-Mientes

-Claro que no

-No me refiero a eso, sino a que "no quieras" decir más~ - se acercó a su oído, y le sopló con travesura, delicadeza, sintiéndola temblar - No te preocupes: el monstruo no te comerá~

...

...

-... que pena

Fue cuando perdió el control... pero no él,_ sino ella_

Lo besó en los labios mientras apretaba con deliciosa presión sus brazos

Se pegó a su cuerpo a propósito, con fuerza, con una desesperación que le hizo sentir la más grande de las victorias; su respiración apenas agitada era un reto para acelerarla más; sus orbes cerradas por el contacto intrépido parecía señal de no querer creer lo que había hecho, pero aceptándolo con la más lujuriosa de las resignaciones

Mismo motivo por el cual permaneció a su lado sin importar las circunstancias

Si él se consideraba loco por amarla así, lo eran juntos

Si ese era el caso, que la cordura se fuera a la mierda

...

Con posesión rodeó la esbelta cintura, apretándola aún más hacia su pecho, sintiendo de inmediato la suavidad de su busto estrechándose, lo que hizo que Gwyneth suspirara con fuerza, colorándose enseguida también por la profundización del beso

Cierto, ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia con estas cosas... sin embargo, estaban bien dispuestos... y para su buena o mala fortuna, él más

Efecto secundario de sus medicinas, al parecer

...

Pronto, aunque fuera con torpeza, ya llevaban un ritmo constante, un tanto acelerado, lo suficientemente placentero para pasear las manos por sus cuerpos

Se maravilló por lo cálido de la espalda, de las curvas en su torso, lo fino de las hebras y de lo increíblemente molesto que ya le parecía su vestido; la dominación implícita, la timidez contraria, y la palpable prueba de que era superior, fue incentivo que motivó a su ego

Tenía el control, y aunque lo perdiera, no lo haría más que su compañera

Eso pensaba con firmeza a pesar de que la sensación de sus frías manos acariciándolo por encima de la tela le aceleraba el corazón, que ese suspirar rápidamente le pusiera la mente en blanco, y que su impaciencia fuera insoportable por tan bella presión del ambiente

No obstante, no se comparaba a la acompasada danza de lenguas que llevaban

Grabó lo más que pudo en sus recuerdos el sabor a fresco y dulce que tenía por naturaleza

...

Al momento de separarse por un poco de oxígeno, en ningún instante dejó de mirarla... podría decirse, más bien, que verla intentando recuperar aire por todo lo que le causó, fue el último empujón que necesitaba

_El domador sería devorado por la bestia_

...

...

Con cierta brusquedad paseó la manera derecha por su torso, maravillándose por lo suave de la piel, su quemante calor, y por los temblores que no escapaban a sus sentidos. El traje no contaba con demasiado escote, pero por encima pudo sentir uno de sus pechos: subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración, pareciendo bailar algún tipo de danza privada

No se resistió a sujetarlo posesivamente, ni a ser el que dirigiera su dirección

Lo apretaba. Lo soltaba. Acaricaba con la yema de los dedos, y pellizcando donde el instinto le indicaba, pronto logró que su pezón resaltara en la tela

Su otra extremidad no se quedó inmóvil: haciéndose lugar entre las molestas capaz de crinolina, al fin distinguió el algodón de su prenda íntima... vale, era una que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, pero seguía siendo erótico por pensar que nadie la había sentido

Su escalofrío y el hermoso rojo de su rostro indicaba lo obvio: era el primero

_Bien por ella_

_Jamás le hubiese perdonado lo contrario_

Él era su hermano mayor, el que siempre la protegió, el que prefería acompañarla en su aburrida clase de piano que salir a explorar el campo, el que estuvo dispuesto a ser devorado por un dragón con tal de que viera uno

Tales esfuerzos fueron recíprocos, es decir, Gwyneth fue la que se quedó con él cuando su padecimiento era peor

Pero no era suficiente

Debía atarla a él como fuera, porque en este punto, no dejaría que se alejara, y si lo intentaba, no se lo perdonaría jamás

_Jamás_

Por tal pensamiento, bajó la boca hasta su hombro medio descubierto y mordió con cierta agresión, la suficiente para hacerla gemir y que se descuidara: al aflojar las piernas, ignoró con facilidad la tela y coló sus largo dedos en su zona sensible

No tuvo delicadeza en empezar a frotar aquel botón rosa que, al segundo, arracó mayores suspiros de su garganta, así como movimientos involuntarios: apretó el abrazo en torno a su cuello, prácticamente le clavó las uñas en ciertas partes, y de cierto modo, le dio espacio para seguir el vaivén que ya había marcado en sus pechos, como en su intimidad

Notó que intentaba decir algo, pero fuera lo que fuera, no quería escucharlo

Solamente quería leer lo que su cuerpo gritaba con mucha mayor sinceridad, por lo que siguió en la tarea de dejarle una marca para sustituir las palabras por gemidos

Era música para sus oídos

...

Cuando sintió que se tensaba de repente, paró de golpe en su labor

No quería que fuera la primera en disfrutar una sensación tan placentera, sería injusto~

Antes de que pudiese reclamarle, guió la fina mano hasta su hombría, que ya estaba despierta y ansiosa por ser atendida

Soltó una leve risa cuando miró su gesto de sorpresa

-No habías sentido algo así antes, ¿no? - susurró en su oído -No te angusties, te enseñaré como tratarla

Manejándola como la muñeca más hermosa, hizo que deshiciera los nudos que ataban la parte deseada, y una vez en hecho, sin ningún tipo de pudor la dirigió a su masculinidad

Soltó un gruñido por el contacto delicioso de su frialdad

Ella lucía avergonzada, quizá asustada, aunque no lo suficiente para retirarase y negarle tal placer

Logró que la envolviera con su palma por completo, y despacio, la llevó arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo

Tuvo que devorar sus labios y así evitar que comenzara a gemir como un maldito desquiciado, lo que su hermana entendió y correspondió, sintiendo su respiración acelerada por la nueva experiencia

La estaba disfrutando como él, podía apostarlo

...

En poco tiempo, el masaje ya era muy apretado, tan delicioso como ninguno que hubiese sentido

Los besos no se detuvieron, tampo las caricias

Aunque no podía quitarle el jodido vestido -porque no sabía como ponérselo después, mierda-, logró meter una mano en su escote y sentir la delirante sensación de sus pezones erectos, así como ella se atrevió a pasar su extremidad libre por debajo de su camisa y delinear la fina musculatura que la naturaleza le proporcionó

Sin embargo, la detuvo de tajo cuando sintió que no podría aguantar más... se lo dijo con la mirada, pidió permiso... que fue concedido con un silencio apasible

Alejándose milímetros, la volteó de tal manera que diera de cara al tronco... no sabía mucho, pero le pareció lo más congruente para las necesidades que brotaban de sus poros

Levantó la falda, y apenas bajando lo necesario la ropa interior, tomó su miembro y lo acercó a la parte requerida, dejando primero que la punta acariciara la cálida entrada

...

Fue introduciéndose poco a poco, despacio, abrazándola de la cintura para tener un punto de apoyo y no estocarla con salvajismo

Quería hacerlo, pero no era la ocasión

La rubió gimió de dolor, se tensó e inhalaba aire con cierta desesperación, dibujando algunas muecas de notable esfuerzo; sus manos se acurrucaban hacia el tronco en algún tipo de colchón que le daba mayor tensión y evitaba que la sensación fuera más agresiva

Besó su nuca, su mejilla, sus labios cuando giró un poco la cabeza

Tomando bien su cadera, inició el movimiento: impulsándose sólo con el vientre, primero fue ligero, casi como una caricia, luego lo suficiente para que lanzara un gemido de pesar combinado con éxtasis

Que arreglo tan magnífico

Él mismo lanzó un gruñido, y echando lo poco que le quedaba de consideración, aumentó la velocidad de golpe, casi como si estuviese golpeando

Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera... quería llegar hasta el fondo de su ser, marcarla, dejarle cicatrices que nada más él podría curar y abrir cuando deseara

_Era suya, suya, suya, suya, suya..._

Cada palabra se repetía con aceleración y se ejecutaba tal cual en su cuerpo, en un vaivén casi violento

Ya no sabía si Gwyneth gemía de dolor o placer

_No le importó_

...

...

Fue así como alcanzó el orgasmo en su interior, y a juzgar por el último grito que dio, parecía que ella también

Inhalaron, exhalaron

...

Hasta que sus pulmones recuperaron aire, y que sus corazones se tranquilizaron, fue cuando se dignó a salir, aunque eso no significó que se alejara: una vez en su lugar la falda, la abrazó así, por detrás, recargando la quijada en la curvatura de su cuello, embrigándose de su olor a narcisos, lluvia y jazmín combinado con su propio aroma

La calidez casi parecía irreal, también que sus respiraciones fueran al unísono

_Su preciosa hermana al fin era suya, como siempre lo sería_

Aquella fue una prueba, no tenía otro significado

_No lo abandonaría nunca_

-... A-Alasdair...

_Jamás dejaría que lo hiciera_

-¿Sí?

-... me alegra que ya estés mejor

Sonrió con burla

-Luego de lo que acabamos de hacer, ¿es lo único que se te ocurre decirme?

-¿Estoy mal?

-Claro que no - besó su mejilla - Está bien por ahora...

-¿Tenías en mente otra cosa?

-Sí... pero no es necesaria

No era necesario que le dijera "Te amo" porque estaba implícito

Nada más explicaba lo que hasta entonces había hecho por él, y lo que había dejado hacerle, ño que harían por el resto de la vida

-Es... hora de ir a casa - acarició su brazo - Deben estar preocupados

-Sólo espero que no hayan enviado ya una jauría de perros

-No harían tal cosa

Lo que el mundo hiciera o dejara de hacer le valía un carajo

-Bien, vamos

-¿Puedes caminar?

-S-Sí

-Qué lástima~ y yo que te iba a cargar como una de tus estúpidas princesas

Sólo quería estar con Gwyneth

-Que grosero

-Seeeh

_No permitiría que eso cambiara nunca_

_Nunca_


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9  
**

* * *

Habían pasado 4 meses de aquella ocasión en el bosque y 3 desde que su hermano fue enviado a la Universidad de Edimburgo para continuar con sus estudios

No creyó que pasaría luego de todos los acontecimientos anteriores, pero por sus avances con las terapias y su constancia personal, Mr. Kirkland autorizó su educación y la falta de servidumbre que le cuidase, ya que más por orgullo que por convicción, Alasdair se medicaba sin falta, puesto que no soportaba que alguien le dijese qué hacer

Sí, una actitud muy típica de él

...

Recibía sus cartas cada semana: le contaba sobre sus clases, la vida en el campus, los compañeros, maestros, figuras prominentes que daban seminarios especiales, y las reuniones aburridas de los ricos

_"-Tener dinero es una molestia" -_escribía_ "-Parece que es sinónimo de ser un estúpido mandilón sin carácter"_

También narraba cómo era la ciudad, las personas que la recorrían y esos "agentes fastidiosos" de Inglaterra que vigilaban los asuntos de gobierno y educación de Escocia

Su estabilidad también era un punto a tratar: le informaba sus avances, sus "quejas", la frustrante curiosidad que despertaba en ciertos "imbéciles" que siempre estuviera tan al pendiente de unas "botellitas oscuras", etc.

Y a juzgar por algunas otras cosas, en ese aspecto parecía mantenerse comunicado con su psiquiatra, sospecha que fue confirmada cuando él mismo le comentó ciertos cambios que debía hacer con su medicina y horarios

Le extrañaba que el pelirrojo tuviera tiempo para escribirle -y la cantidad, cabe decir-, pero el rubio decía que era buena señal y un modo de sacar parte de su ansiedad, que parecía ser uno de los efectos secundarios de las inyecciones. Ella también lo creía, pues no sólo demostraba una gran coherencia en sus frases y anécdotas, sino que le parecía sano que se distrajera así

Capaz que pronto le salía conque había creado una novela...

...

Empero, quien más despertaba su sorpresa, era el mismo inglés: con todo el trabajo que debía tener-era un gran figura de la comunidad médica-, la distancia de su hogar, los problemas de otros pacientes y el avance que llevaba con sus investigaciones, se daba las horas para analizar bien el caso de su hermano, concluir nuevas cosas, diseñar sus dosis y escribirle si se necesitaba

No era secreto que le pagaban bien -su esfuerzo lo ameritaba-, y a pesar de la reducción de su sueldo a raíz de que ya no se necesitaron con frecuencia sus consultas, seguía realizando una impecable labor

No había conocido persona más brillante, amable, y que le daba los asombros más gratos, de ahí que no fuera un sacrificio recibirlo, charlar o pasear con él cuando venía de visita

A su familia le agradaba mucho, incluso a Alasdair quien, aunque no entabló amistad, lo respetaba y obedecía profesionalmente hablando. En su caso, lo admiraba, estimaba y consideraba un amigo invaluable, por lo que disfrutaba sinceramente el tiempo que se daba para verla... no existía algo así como un calendario que indicaba cuándo vendría, pero por los telegramas que enviaba avisando, disponía la casa para una cómoda estancia. Sus mismos padres procuraban estar ahí y recibirlo

Podría decirse, entonces, que en cierto modo ya se había creado una rutina placentera y constante, una que agradecía tener

Luego de todo lo que pasó, lo que más imploraba era seguridad...

...

Pero no podía evitar pensar por qué, en ese precisos meses, era que todo se volvió tan normal

Si lo analizaba, temía descubrir y darle la razón a varias ideas que, crueles, se colaban en su consciencia

...

Bebió un poco de su té mientras miraba la fina tacita con figuras de flores

Las mañanas en que podía disfrutar la cálida bebida habían aumentado desde la recuperación del de ojos verde botella...

_Pero más desde que fue..._

-"Detente" -se dijo con fría resignación - "Ya no pienses en eso"

¿Cuánto tiempo más podría seguir evitando el análisis? Quería decirse que por el que fuera necesario, no obstante, ahí radicaba la ironía

_Lo necesitaba ya_

...

Suspiró, dejando la pieza en su bandeja

De entre todas las personas, no pensó que ella misma sería a la que más le costara salir de su irritante negación, una que se presentó desde aquella vez en el bosque

El encuentro fue la culminación de todos sus sentimientos y esperanzas, un increíble alivio porque el mayor demostró que recuperó muchas cosas que había creído deshechas

Tuvo una acumulación de amor, calidez, gratitud... sin embargo, aunque se fortaleció el cariño que le tenía, no fue de la manera que esperaba

_Es como si se hubiese dado un tope en esa gama de emociones_

No se arrepentía, y a la vez, supo que algo ya no encajaba

No lo hizo por los días que siguieron, o cuando Alasdair insistía en quedarse a solas con ella y darle ciertas muestras de cariño significativas

No las evitó, tampoco permitió que llegaran lejos

...

El amor seguía... con una única cara

_La de hermanos_

...

Dios, ese era el punto que no quería analizar... pero _lo sentía_, sobre todo ahora que se había ido...

La sensación de seguridad que tanto buscó a su lado, en esos meses se dio con su ausencia y la normalización de su rutina

Era una mala mujer por pensar así

...

No, nunca fue una carga, de serlo, inmediatamente se hubiese alejado

Lo asistió porque era la persona que mejor la comprendió, que la cuidó y quien prometió explorar el mundo con ella; lo amaba, y mantenía la esperanza de que algo se pudiese hacer para recuperarlo, cosa que se logró cuando Mr. Kirkland lo tomó como paciente; los momentos que pasaron antes de su partida eran... como los de antes...

_Casi_

Siempre estaba la posibilidad de que recayera y se convirtiera otra vez en esa bestia irreconocible que se cortaba y gritaba en medio de la noche

Su enfermedad no se iría, sólo se controlaría

Nunca estaría segura con él... y no temía eso, si era el caso...

_Temía ella misma volverse loca en un mundano intento de seguirlo y ver en él la figura que le diera balance_

Se conocía, no era tan fuerte, no estaba dispuesta a hacer ciertos sacrificios que la hundieran en un mundo de dolor

Alasdair tenía razón en ese sentido: continuaba con sus inocentes fantasías de princesas, reinos desconocidos, dragones con magia, unicornios y seres tanto puros como viciosos del bosque

De niña, pensó que era ese caballero andante que podía cuidarla sin importar las circunstancias

Cuando comenzó su enfermedad, supo que debía protegerlo para que, algún día, regresara y tomara el papel que le correspondía

Ahora que las cosas parecían haber vuelto a su lugar, en el reino ya habían pasado 100 años, donde todo se quedó lleno de polvo y se pudrió

Intentó vivir como un siglo antes, pero velar tanto por el príncipe durmiente cambió su amor de mujer por uno maternal

Ella envejeció. Él tenía su disfraz galante con los ojos brillándole como una bestia

No tenía sentido un esfuerzo más cuando el mundo parecía tener sentido así

_Ya no quería esforzarse..._

¿Era una mala mujer por pensar así?

Por supuesto

...

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía tanto alivio?

-¡Gwyni! - le hablaron los gemelos desde la puerta de la sala - ¡Arthur ya llegó! ¡Está en el patio!

-A-Ah, sí

Se levantó y revisó su atuendo frente al gran espejo del lugar: portaba un bonito vestido color beige que llegaba un poco más abajo de su rodilla, con cuello mao y manga corta, no olvidando un chal más oscuro. Llevaba sus típicas botas de campo, porque tal vez a Mr. Kirkland le gustaría pasear. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta a la altura de su nuca, y el flequillo de lado derecho acentuaba su casual peinado

-¡Ya, hermanita! Estás hermosa~ - Bryan se reflejó de su lado derecho - Si te sigues arreglando, ¡tendremos que cargar con todos los pretendientes que se agolparán en la puerta!

-¿O será que al único que quieres es a Arthur? - Ryan lo hizo del lado izquierdo, imitando la sonrisa pícara de su gemelo -¡No uses todas tus armas todavía! Lo vas a matar de toda la belleza que le mostrarás de golpe~

-No tengo idea de lo que hablan

-Seeeh, claaaaaro

La verdad era que... bueno, se sentía feliz cuando el inglés la halagaba... pero sólo se trataban de vanidades de mujer

-Como sea, ¡vamos!

-Sí

Una última mirada y acompañó a sus hermanos a la puerta

Era una mala mujer por distraerse con esas cosas

Lo trágico, es que no había remordimiento


	10. Chapter 10

******.  
**

* * *

******Capítulo 10  
**

* * *

En verdad estaba empezando a considerar que, otra vez, alucinaba... y ya no sólo con las molestas voces que de cuando en cuando lo jodían con su presencia, sino con algo mucho, mucho más colérico

Creía ver emociones donde, se suponía, no existían; escuchaba oraciones que, se suponía, no debían ser dichas con tanta confianza; los tonos que distinguía, se suponía, no se daban en las personas que las ejecutaban; y discernía miradas junto con movimientos espontáneos que, SE SUPONÍA, le correspondían nada más a él

¿Ahora sí se había vuelto loco, o qué?

Tener una respuesta afirmativa era menos atemorizante que una negativa

Aquello no podía estar pasando

-Alasdair, acabas de volver de Edimburgo, ¿cierto? - la voz de su psiquiatra nunca le pareció tan irritante antes - Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que fui allá, ¿está muy cambiada?

Deseaba contestarle alguna grosería, un comentario despectivo, pero en presencia de la familia, _de ella_, debía "controlarse"

Y sobre todo, porque se trataba de una alucinación, una cruel jugarreta de su mente por el cansancio del largo viaje

_No era real, no podía serlo..._

Si perdía la cordura, estaría dándole la razón a esa fantasía

-No hay ciudad con la cual pueda compararla -inició en el tono cortés que caracterizaban sus charlas - Pero comienzan a verse automóviles, los tranvías están mejorados, todas las calles están iluminadas, se construyeron parques... y personalmente, me agrada que más "pub" abran a horas de la mañana - sonrió de lado -Nada como un trago antes de empezar las clases

-¿Te quedan cerca de la universidad?

-Mamá, no es imposible caminar hasta ellos

-Espero que no estés llegando tarde a tus deberes por eso

-Si así fuera, padre, te hubieran mandado algún mensaje informándote -suspiró -Desventajas de que tenga tutores que paguen mi educación

-¡Cállate, niñito presumido!

-¡Ya quisiéramos nosotros ir a una escuela como la tuya!

-Irán - calmó su hermosa, hermosa Gwyneth - Cuando tengan edad y terminen los niveles que les corresponden - exhaló despacio - Me gustaría asistir también a una, o al menos conocerla

-No, querida, tu lugar está en casa y disfrutar de nuestro patrimonio - la sencilla lógica de su madre tenía sus episodios molestos - Eso hasta que te cases

-¡Sí! ¡Casarte! - los gemelos la abrazaron a la vez - Ah~ nuestra apática hermanita con un vestido de novia es algo que morimos por ver~

Estaba alucinando, no había otra explicación para que toooda la familia pareciera dirigirle una mirada significativa a Mr. Kirkland, que este se colorara y sonriera con nerviosismo, así como el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven

-Hablan como si supieran lo que quiere -salir en su defensa no levantaría ningún tipo de extrañeza - Con ese carácter indiferente, ¿creen que se conformaría con una vida de ese tipo? Creo que no estaría mal que se le diese la oportunidad de estudiar algo, o que saliera a recorrer Reino Unido y Europa - le sonrió - Tal vez con lo que aprenda, se decida por un futuro más interesante

Estaba alucinando, no había otra explicación para que bajara sus orbes como escape de esa idea firme de viajar juntos

-Estoy de acuerdo con Alasdair - apoyó el de ojos esmeralda, cosa que no esperaba - La época a avanzado mucho y las mujeres están entrando en el campo laboral... tal vez todavía no se ha permitido su admisión en las universidades, pero sin duda existen puestos profesionales que pueden ejercer con dignidad, por ejemplo, enfermería, profesores de escuela, música, diseñadoras... - sonrió un poco -No es mala una vida marital, sin embargo, hay mucho que hacer antes

-¿Diría que usted ya ha conocido bastante? - la atención que de pronto Gwyneth le había puesto debía se producto de su imaginación

-No lo afirmaría, porque nunca se termina de conocer ni desaparecen las ansias de aprender

-¿Rechaza entonces casarse todavía?

Hubo un gemido de perturbación general, uno al que sin querer se le unió

Era demasiado extraño esa pregunta

Inmeditamente sus padres y hermanos intercambiaron miradas

...

Aunque fuera su imaginación, la paciencia se le agotaba

Quería arrancar a pedazo esa tela de horrendos colores y colocar la que dejó antes de irse

-¡N-No! -el patético nerviosismo que le ganó fue repugnante- ¡Q-Quiero decir...! N-No sé, supongo q-que eso no importa s-si ya conocí a una buena m-mujer... ¡N-No lo tome a mal! T-También hay cosas que q-quiero seguir haciendo... y-yo...

-Tome agua, por favor - de un momento a otro, estaba en frente y ofreciéndole un vaso con dicho líquido -Le hará bien

-G-Gracias

Fue un simple detalle de educación, nada que resaltar... claro, si es que eras un imbécil al que se le podía engañar con facilidad

No le alteró la acción, sino ese espacio de segundos en que tomó el cristal: un _no-se-qué_ se hizo palpable en el ambiente, como si sólo ellos dos estuviesen en ese pedazo de sala

Las risillas de sus hermanos, el suspiro de papá y la sonrisa de mamá fue una señal de que no estaba equivocado

Dios, ¿qué carajo estaba sucediendo?

"No, no, calma"

"¿Qué van a decir si te alteras aquí?"

"¿Qué va a decirte ella si lo haces?"

"Arthur tomaría el papel de héroe por controlarte"

...

¿Controlarlo?

"Sí, qué trágico"

"Aunque... bueno, lo ha hecho durante todo este tiempo"

"Si lo hacía, podía pasearse por la casa y dar instrucciones"

"Y al no estar aquí, era natural que algo pasaría entre Gwyneth y él"

...

N-No, eso no podía ser por muchas razones: con la medicación se estaba sintiendo bien, ya era más "él" que un demente; estudió el periodo que le faltaba, relacionarse con personas, hacer amistades, tener logros propios... la tuvo a ella, de las muchas maneras en que se podía. Además, si no lo dejó cuando se enfermó, no había motivo para que lo hiciera ahora, no cuando reafirmaron muchas cosas por medio de un acto muy privado...

"Todo eso suena bastante lógico, en serio"

"¿Entonces por qué no te estás convenciendo?"

No, no, nada estaba pasando... solamente era una cortesía, un simple trato que surgió desde que se conocieron

Ella ya lo tenía a él, alguien que la protegiera

No deseaba más

_No podía desear más..._

... a todo esto, ¿por qué el inglés estaba ahí? No era como si en su última carta hubiese dicho que lo revisaría...

... el ambiente tan familiar que se tenía a su alrededor no le gustaba... era como si lo hubiesen integrado con naturalidad, cosa comprensible después de todo lo que había hecho, pero no era motivo para hacerlo miembro...

No era motivo para que ella lo mirara con tanta amabilidad y no quitara esa sonrisa que _sólo era suya_, tampoco portar uno de sus más bellos vestidos y pasearse con la aura irresistible que debía tentarlo _únicamente a él_

¿Qué tipo de derecho se estaba dando para mostrar en público facetas que le debía a él nada más?

¿Qué tipo de derecho se había dado su psiquiatra para inspirarle tal efecto?

Tenía que irse, ¡largarse ahora! ¡TODO EL MUNDO DEBERÍA DESAPARECER Y DEJARLOS EN PAZ!

-Disculpen, señores - de pronto, por la entrada de la sala, apareció uno de sus mayordomos -El transporte ya está aquí

-Oh, magnífico - el de ojos esmeralda se levantó. El resto lo imitó -Ha llegado la hora de partir

-¡Muy bien! - sus hermanitos chocaron las palmas -¡Entonces nos adelantamos! Es nuestro deber revisar que el equipaje esté listo~

-Gwyneth - la mayor se le acercó - ¿Estás segura de que no olvidas nada? Una prenda, una joya, algún libro...

-No, estoy bien - sonrió con ligereza mientras se colocaba un sombrero discreto de... viaje - Si necesito algo, estoy segura que Françoise me hará el favor de préstarmela

-Pero no le ocasiones preocupaciones, no son buenas cuando está embarazada

-Por supuesto

-Mr. Kirkland -ahora el viejo le llamó - Mi hija se hospedará con la familia Beilschmidt, pero como seguro lo solicitará como guía, le ruego que la cuide: Londres es muy agitada para una joven que está acostumbrada al campo

-No se preocupe, no la perderé de vista

...

... un minuto, ¿qué demonios...? ¿Por qué todos parecían haberse puesto en movimiento? ¿Qué significaban aquellas frases? ¿Qué tenía que hacer la rubia con un sombrero así, o que su padre le encargara cosas raras a un desconocido?

"No sé si últimamente te has vuelto más estúpido, o demasiado débil"

-... ¡ejem! - era más fácil acercarse a las mujeres que oír idioteces en el otro grupo -Será porque acabo de llegar de un maldito viaje que duró días, ¿pero podrían decirme qué está pasando?

-Oh, cierto - la de ojos azules pareció quererle responder, aunque se adelantó la progenitora - Es que Francoise la invitó al estreno de una obra que dirige un amigo de su marido. Será en el teatro principal de Londres mañana en la noche

-¿Y se le ocurre irse cuando acabo de llegar? -sí, era reproche

-De hecho, debió marcharse desde días antes, pero como quería verte, esperó hasta hoy

-¿Qué hay de Mr. Kirkland?

-Regresará también, así que se harán compañía en el camino

...

-Naturalmente alguien más los acompañará, ¿cierto?

-Bryan y Ryan, pero hasta la estanción de tren

... así que Arthur y Gwyneth... se irían juntos...

_Juntos_

Miró con seriedad a la rubia, intentado que le dijera por su propia boca qué carajo estaba pasando

Recibió sus ojos azules fríos, vacíos, apáticos, trasmitiendo algo que no le gustó

_¿Acaso estaba abandonándolo?_

-No pongas esa cara - intervino la mujer - Regresará dentro de poco

Y por el anuncio estrepitoso de los menores, la audiencia salió para despedir a los jóvenes

Él también fue por mera inercia

_No debería estar pasando esto_

Vio cómo Kirkland la ayudaba a subir, cuando él subió y cerró la puerta. Los de rostro idéntico se acomodaron afuera, en el asiento del conductor

Su hermana le dirigió entonces, por la ventana de su lado, unas orbes más tranquilas, cariñosas, amables... pero sólo eso, sin ningún otro sentimiento más

_¿De verdad lo estaba abandonando?_

...

Entre el sonido de las ruedas girando sobre las rocas y el silbido del aire, contempló el carruaje marchándose

Se la llevaba a ella y a él, juntos

...

...

Apretó sus puños, y mientras todos continuaban mirando el paraje, él entró corriendo, dirigiéndose a su habitación

Una vez ahí cerró con llave

...

...

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda

"Ah~, y henos aquí otra vez, los cinco unidos, ¡como antes!"

"Lo que puede provocar una decepción amorosa, ¿cierto?"

"No, más bien que le hayan visto la cara de estúpido"

"También que él mismo lo hubiese creído"

No, no, t-todo era un error... ¡Gwyneth jamás lo dejaría ni cambiaría por nadie más! ¡Lo amaba!

"¿Alguna vez te lo dijo"

N-No, p-pero estaba implícito... con lo q-que habían hecho, era obvio...

"Ella no lo tomó así"

"¿Sabes por qué?"

"Simplemente porque no te dejó hacerlo otra vez"

"Y porque ella misma no hizo nada más"

¡E-Estaba asustada! E-Eso pasaba cuando h-hacías algo que te avergonzaba

"... Dios, me estoy cansando de esto"

"No eres alguien que justifique a las personas"

"¿Vas a hacer una excepción con tu hermanita?"

"¿No es más simple admitir que te traicionó?"

¡JAMÁS HARÍA ALGO ASÍ!

"Seh, y por eso se fue con Arthur con un pretexto tan estúpido"

"Te dejó por él cuando pudo haberte atendido luego de tu largo viaje y demostrarte que te extrañó"

"Prefirió su compañía a la tuya, a pesar de que tenías muchas historias que contarle"

"Y antes de irse, sólo te miró como a un hermano"

...

...

Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja. La abrió, y contenía un precioso prendedor de cristal en forma de narciso

La compró en Edimburgo pensando en ella

_Siempre en ella_

...

De un segundo a otro, la aventó contra el piso

El sonido del material rompiéndose llenó el lugar

...

Jaló con brusquedad los cajones de su escritorio, de su armario, de las maletas que traía

Sacó uno a uno los frascos que ese psiquiatra le recetó y que, supuestamente, controlaban esa locura que le impedía estar con su familia

Ahora, le parecían pura basura que logró que lo dejara por parecer "recuperarse"

_Grave error_

Sano o enfermo, no tenía derecho de renunciar, no podía

_No se lo perdonaría_

Tiró todo con rabia, con agilidad, con una necesidad que no sentía desde hacía mucho

El olor a medicina le revolvió el estómago

...

...

Al final, en el cuarto quedaron los restos de recipientes oscuros esparcidos, resaltando el blanco cristal del prendedor que trajo sólo para ella

Estaba tan roto, como él mismo...

...

Nunca la perdonaría

_Nunca_


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

Algunos rumores venían esparciéndose en la mansión... sí, los escuchaba, se colaban en las paredes de su habitación y rezumbaban de lleno en sus oídos

"La señorita Gwyneth regresará esta tarde"

Gwyneth... sí, sí, su hermanita, esa encantadora joven de cabello rubio platino y ojos azules que se había largado desde hacía un mes... ¿un mes? Tal vez... uhn, ¿más, quizá? ¿Menos, a lo mejor? Quien sabe, el tiempo no se distinguía muy bien en aquella oscura habitación... bueno, le parecía en penumbras siempre, pero era un tanto irónico que la luz entrata perfectamente por la ventana

Pero ese brillo no lo era... no tenía...

Los días no tenían nada interesante ni esplendoroso desde que ella se fue

Oh, cierto, ¡debían celebrar que regresaba su adorada hermanita con título de "Puta" estampada en la frente! Sí, hombre, ¿por qué no preparaban fuegos artificiales y una cena? Así podría escupírsela en cuenta la tuviera en frente, arruinando el bonito vestido que seguramene portaría de la última moda, en ese semblante cambiado por el clima, y la asquerosa sonrisa que traería por haberse alejado tantos días de casa...

... no, mentira, no curvearía los labios, sino que sólo serían una línea recta

Su puta línea recta que ansiaba borrar

"Alasdair, cálmate un poco, ¡sólo estás molesto!"

"Sí, porque te dejó por otro, sin olvidar que te tiró en la cara ese "amor" que le demostraste"

"Experiencias de la vida que hay que aprender a superar"

"¿Tienes idea de cómo?"

Maldita sea, ¡que se callaran de una jodida vez! Nunca decían nada que ayudara... otra vez estaban ahí nada más para evitar que durmiera, irritándolo, desesperándolo con sus sugerencias tontas y palabras sin sentido...

Volvieron y lo obligaron a distraerse, como antes

"Disculpa, pero nosotros no hicimos nada"

"Entablamos una conversación que ansías"

"No negarás que te hemos hecho compañía este tiempo"

"Desde que se fue, podría decirse que nos encargamos de tu seguridad"

-¡Cállense de una vez! - exclamó hacia ningún lugar en particular - Si van a decir estupideces, métanselas por el culo

"Mouh, que lástima que digas eso, ¡queríamos ayudarte!"

"Y no sólo con el asunto de la soledad, sino con tu hermana"

"Habría que... "planear" una manera de abordarla"

"Quieres explicaciones, ¿no? Pues entonces te diremos cómo pedírselas"

-¡No necesito nada de eso! ¡Es obvio lo que pasó!

"Eso no quiere decir que lo hayas aceptado"

"Aunque siempre la maldices, no puedes evitar continuar con esa cosa llamada sentimiento"

"Necesitas que te diga qué sucedió"

-¡¿Y para qué? - se tapó los oídos con agresión

"Porque necesitas una esperanza, o definitivamente enloquecerás"

...

De pronto todo se quedó en silencio... y la necesidad de distraer sus manos en algunas zonas de su cuerpo se esfumó por un rato

Esas tontas voces podían decir oraciones buenas... si solamente se comportaran así todo el tiempo, no sería una carga escucharlas a cada rato

Sin embargo, seguían siendo las más molestas, puesto que su confinamiento voluntario, la actitud de su familia y de las mismas sirvientas, no eran lo bastante para... alterarlo, como antes. No, no, ya a nadie le tiraba los trastes en la ropa, ni gritaba, no causaba problemas graves, ni despertaba a la mansión entera por estarse golpeando la cabeza contra la pared... no, ahora hacía cosas discretas, empezando por encerrarse en su recámara...

Inmediatamente el mundo supo que había regresado a su estado original, sobre todo cuando no aceptaba la medicina ni las actividades que "servían de terapia"... mera mierda que Arthur quería meterle en la cabeza

Pero volviendo al punto... si todos sabían qué le sucedía, ¿por qué su supuesto psiquiatra no había venido a verlo? ¡O Gwyneth! ¿Qué? ¡¿Estaban muy ocupados follando que su estabilidad mental les venía valiendo un carajo? ¿O sería que sus padres ni siquiera les avisaron? Sí, bola de alcahuetes malnacidos hijos de puta

"Échales la culpa a ellos si quieres, pero no olvides que debes escuchar a tu hermana"

"Nosotros te diremos cómo hacerlo y cómo reaccionar..."

"Estamos preparados para cualquier respuesta"

"Confía en nosotros"

... s-sí, debía... esperar... y pensar... confiar más que nada... ¡S-Sí! ¡Ella no lo abandonaría nunca! Y cuando se diera cuenta de la recaída que tuvo por su culpa, le rogaría perdón, le diría que lo amaba y se quedaría con él para siempre

...

Fue cuando el sonido de unos caballos irrumpieron en el aire

Los pasos se acentuaron por la casa entera, los diálogos entre la servidumbre aumentaron, y muchos parecieron prepararse para salir al patio principal... pero nadie se tomó la molestia de anunciarle, por educación, el regreso de la joven

... no, tenía cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse... vamos, no saldría, no quería para que así se sintiera culpable y enseguida subiera, no obstante, sí se asomó a la ventana, que daba una buena vista de donde se debería detener el carruaje

...

Lo vio acercarse, seguir el sendero como su estuviese hecho de cristal, el cambio de tonalidad por los colores amarillos y naranjas de la mediana tarde

Sintió un revuelco cuando se detuvo

...

Al abrirse la puertecilla... distinguió un cabello rubio, corto

Era Arthur Kirkland...

... ok, ok, no había que alarmarse: tal vez venía a revisarlo, y ya que la chica regresaba, coincidieron en la estación... sí, nada tenía que ver esa sonrisa triunfante, alegre, orgullosa, _realizada_ que le colgaba de la boca

...

Como caballero que era, aguardó y ofreció su mano para que su hermana bajara

Estaba maravillosa como siempre, favoreciendo a su estilizada figura el tono rojo del vestido, siendo que la leve curvatura de sus labios era esplendorosa, más de lo que recordaba...

...

Mientras la servidumbre bajaban el equipaje, sus padres abrazaron a la hija pródiga... y al inglés: papá le dio un apretón familiar, mamá lo besó con ternura, y los gemelos se le echaron encima como si acabasen de encontrar lo más divertido de la existencia

-¿Lo has oído?

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Es una estupenda noticia!

Volteó a un lado, y desde una misma ventana, algunas sirvientas hacían lo mismo que él

Las hubiera callado de no ser porque el tono de su conversación llamó su atención

-¿Pero es cierto?

-¡SÍ! ¡María acaba de recibir una maleta y jura que vio la joya en el dedo de la señorita!

-¡Dice que era un diamante tan grande como una fresa!

... ¿Qué demonios...?

-¡Debió costarle una fortuna!

-Eso no importa, ¡Mr. Kirkland puede comprar eso y mucho más!

-¡Que envidia! La señorita vivirá como en un cuenta de hadas~

-¡De lo que yo tengo envidia, es que consiguió un partido tan bueno! Hombres como él no se encuentra en todos lados, ¡desearía saber cómo se declaró!

... ¿"Declaró"?

-¡Seguro que fue muy romántico! A la luz de la luna y con sus corazones latiendo sin parar~

-¡Eso es bellísimo!

-Aunque la señorita es muy seria, ni ella pudo resistirse~

... n-no, no p-podía ser que...

-¡Estoy ansiando que llegue la boda!

-¡Tal vez vengan muchos invitados importantes!

-¡Debemos felicitarlos en cuanto los encontremos!

...

...

Así que...

...

Ella... a pesar de q-que...

...

...

Recargó su espalda en el frío muro, y se deslizó con lentitud, hasta que tocó el suelo

Una vez ahí,_ se quebró_

...

...

¿P-Por qué? ¿E-Es que él...?

...

...

"Ahora que ya tienes tu respuesta..."

"... puedes enloquecer, Alasdair"

"Déjate llevar..."

"... y haremos que el mundo arda en tu nombre"

...

...

Enloquecer

...

Sí

_Ya estaba loco_


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12  
**

* * *

Habían pasado algunos minutos... horas, tal vez... no estaba muy seguro ahora que no era capaz de prestarle atención a las luces, sombras y colores de la habitación

En su pupila... todo parecía gris, casi negro, con algunas figuras apenas distinguiéndose...

No reconocía nada, era como si hubiese enceguecido

...

En cambio, su sentido del oído se hallaba intacto, atento, listo a cualquier reacción

Juraría que escuchaba todo en la mansión: las pláticas de la servidumbre, las actividades en la cocina, en donde planchaban la ropa, en los lavabos, en aquella sala donde se hallaba reunida la familia entera

Distinguía a la perfección las palabras cálidas, las risas, ese palpitar en cada corazón y la respiración...

Por eso fue preciso el instante en que supo que la feliz pareja subiría a verlo

El eco de los pasos, su velocidad, la fuerza, el silencio que caracterizó el camino lo indicaba

Esperó, doblando las rodillas hasta abrazarlas contra su pecho, mirando fijamente la puerta

...

... unos leves toque se oyeron, enseguida del rechinido de la madera

-¿Alasdair?

Al primero que vio fue a él, con su cara de preocupació, extrañeza y la fina precaución de un experto... seguramente se preguntaba qué diablos disparó su "recaída" durante esas semanas y la manera en que se manifestaría

-¿Podemos pasar?

No dijo nada, tampoco asintió, pero fue claro que la cuestión fue meramente retórica, porque ya estaba entrando con lentitud

-¿Hermano?

Como predijeron sus cálculos, ella también vino a verlo, teniendo en la mirada ese brillo antiguo, opaco, melancólico de los días en que sólo vivía para cuidarlo

Venía rozándole la mano ligeramente al inglés, notando al segundo el brillo de la joya en su anular izquierdo

_"Tan grande como una fresa"_ era la oración que describía perfectamente la imagen

Ambos se quedaron junto a la salida observándolo, estudiándolo: él probablemente pensaba opciones de medicamentos y terapias; ella no tenía que reflexionar nada, _sabía por qué estaba así_, pero maquinaba excusas

No quería escucharlas

-Alasdair, me alegra verte - Arthur no le hablaba como familiar, sino como psiquiatra. Qué inteligente maniobra -

¿Cómo te sientes?

No respondió. No se mostró amenazador

-Si estás de humor... -Gwyneth mostraba seguridad, una que nunca le conoció cuando hablaban. Que estúpida maniobra - Tal vez querrías bajar a la sala... ¿sabes? Brindaremos por una gran noticia

Uhn, vaya, que semblante tan espectacular tenía al decir eso, comparado sólo al del rubio, que a pesar de su evidente alegría, mantuvo la seriedad correspondiente

O su hermanita estaba siendo muy confiada, o creía que las cosas eran como antes

-¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría...?

...

...

-... no... -susurró, casi como terciopelo -Quiero... quedarme aquí

Pudo ver la decepción en las facciones de ella

_Querida, no sabes lo que es sentirla_

-Está bien - respondió él - Pero si cambias de idea, serás bien recibido

Abrió la salida con la misma delicadeza que antes, y proseguieron a marcharse

Fue cuestión de un segundo, de un impulso e instinto sin controlar

Se puso de pie

Camino a grandes zancadas antes de que cruzaran el portal

A él lo empujó hacia afuera, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio

A ella la jaló hacia el interior, al grado de que chocó contra la pared del otro lado

Movió sin problemas el armario junto a la puerta, creando un bloqueo lo suficientemente estable

Lo quería sólo un momento, y eso sería lo único que duraría, puesto que los gritos y golpes que el de afuera daba contra la madera llamarían bastante la atención

-¡A-Alasdair, por favor...! -se oía asustada, aunque no lo aparentaba - ¡Debes calmarte! ¡Esto no es...!

No lo soportó más

Con el hecho de tenerla ahí para él, como siempre debió ser, se entregó al deseo de besar los labios durazno que tanto recordaba en sus dulces sueños, y que lo atormentaban en sus pesadillas

_El odio... y esta angustia... aunque los conocía, ya no era capaz de cargar con ellos_

Pero ella se removió bruscamente, trató de impulsarse hacia atrás, se separó lo suficiente para que perdiera de vista la boca que tanto le gustaba

_¿Podían el amor y el dolor existir al mismo tiempo? ¿Era lo que llamaban locura?_

Rezumbaron en sus oídos las exclamaciones, el terror convertirse en oraciones... pero algo no encajó

Que repitiera "Arthur" una y otra vez

_Solamente quería llevarla por el mundo_

No controló la sádica bofetada que cayó sobre su mejilla y la hizo caer en el piso de lleno

Tampoco quiso, porque esta era la manera que tenía de hacerle ver lo que sentía

_Sólo era un idiota por creer que podrían_

Se colocó encima, volteándola para que observara lo que había provocado...

¿Ahora sentía lo que él cuando no hubo nadie quien le ayudara?

Apretó sus muñecas hasta que se pusieron rojas

La golpeó hasta lograr que sangrara

¿Ya sentía lo mismo cuando se encajaba las uñas para intentar dormir?

_Y estaba enojado_

¿Al fin podía ver lo que le exprimía desde que lo abandonó?

Esa sensación de falta de aire, de asfixia... ¿ya la estaría sintiendo?

Cernió sus grandes manos alrededor del blanco cuello de cisne, aprentado con gravedad

Notó inmediatamente la lucha que llevaba para recuperar el oxígeno

_Muy enojado_

Movía los brazos con desesperación... agitaba sus piernas... oyó la tela de su falda rasgándose por el movimiento...

Intentaba provocar compasión a través de sus fascinantes orbes que ya no brillaban

...

Era su oportunidad...

Si quería reparar todo esto, Gwyneth sólo debía decir su nombre... era lo único que necesitaba para dejarla ir y empezar de nuevo

No pediría explicaciones, ni la regañaría... podría poner su voz por encima de todas aquellas que le dijeron paso a paso cómo enfrentarla...

Le gritó con la mirada que lo dijera...

...

...

Pero... no lo hizo...

Sólo... dejó de luchar... dejó de mirarlo... _dejó de respirar_

...

... y se fue...

_Se fue_

...

...

El sonido del mueble cayéndose, de la puerta abierta, y los gritos de quienes lo descubrieron, le sonaron como aplausos

...

...

Su papel en aquel circo jamás sería olvidado

_Jamás_

Eso era todo lo que quería

...

...

Ahora ya podía tomar la inteligente resolución de volverse completamente demente porque, quizá, la verdadera locura no era otra cosa que la sabiduría misma cansada de descubrir las vergüenzas del mundo

... pero no importaba, ni ahora, ni nunca, ya que nunca volvería a dar otra función

El telón ya había caído bajo el sonido del aplauso

_De los grandes, magníficos y majestuosos aplausos_


	13. Epílogo

**.**

* * *

**Epílogo  
**

* * *

El blanco nunca había sido su color favorito... era muy aburrido, chillón, pero no lo odiaba

Lastimaba los ojos cuando la luz se reflejaba, y era resultaba una catástrofe siendo que las paredes estaba pintadas de dicho tono

No recordaba exactamente cómo fue que su habitación terminó pintada así, ni la desaparición de los muebles, o la presencia de la cama con sábanas incoloras

No le eran familiares los larguísimos patios verdes que se veían por la ventana, ni las murallas en ciertos ángulos, o tantas enfermas, médicos y gorilas rondando por ahí

No sabía de dónde habían salido esas personas de blanco que actuaban como bufones de circo...

...

...

Trataba de recordar un poco de lo que fuera... algún pariente, una palabra, una imagen antes de su estancia en ese sitio le era ajeno, al igual que los motivos para estar ahí... sin embargo, no llegaba nada...

Bueno, no era como una prisión, sino un hospital... ¿estaría enfermo de gravedad? Quizá, porque a pesar de que se movía normalmente y razonaba también, tenía que tomar unas medicinas, platicar con un médico los martes, comer alimentos especiales, y estar siempre en ese cuarto, con poquísimas oportunidades de salir a respirar algo de aire... tal vez lo hacía por el hueco, pero que tuviera barrotes de metal le quitaba todo el encanto

¿Por qué habría esa protección si sólo era un hospital?

-Alasdair - le llamaron desde dicho hueco-Te ves muy serio

-No pienso en nada especial, si a eso te refieres -se acercó mientras mostraba los dientes con picardía - Tú pareces muy serio también, Angwyn

Angwyn era un niño de apróximadamente 8 años que conoció desde que recordaba estar ahí. Lo conoció cuando una vez le dejaron estar en el patio, y al verlo cuidar unos narcisos, no pudo resistirse a hablarle

Era un mocoso inteligente, despierto, aunque demasiado serio y apático, e irónicamente eso era lo que lo hacía un excelente interlocutor

Tenía la piel blanca, casi como mármol; talle pequeño pero resistente, extremidades finas, cabello rubio platino en forma de hermosos rizos, y unos ojos azules maravillosos con todo y esa inusual falta de brillo. Un niño así definitivamente se buscaba problemas si rondaba solo por un lugar como aquel, no obstante, en sus charlas le platicó que los patios anteriormente pertenecían a su familia, y ahora que lo habían abandonado, no conocía otro lugar para vivir

-¿En serio lo crees?

-No lo diría si no fuera así - acarició su cabello -¿Qué haces tan temprano?

-Quería mostrarte algo

-Vaya, así que encontraste otro tesoro... te los robas, ¿cierto?

-Es ofensivo que lo insinúes

-Claaaro~

Ese niño era fascinante por sí mismo, aunque más por su habilidad para encontrar cosas por el terreno, y debido a la calidad, le llamaba "tesoros"

Varias ocasiones le había enseñado unos aretes en forma de gota, pedazos de tela bien conservados, botones de vestidos, cadenas, o ese lindo prendedor hecho de cristal transparente con forma de narciso

-Bien, ¿qué has traído ahora?

Acercó su puño hacia la superficie de sobra que dejaba la ventana, y dejó caer el objeto...

...

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-¿De... dónde sacaste esto?

Era... un anillo... con un diamante adornándolo...

_Como una fresa_

-Lo encontré cerca de la muralla del lado norte - explicó impacible - Es una bonita joya de imitación

-... no creo que lo sea

_"-¿Pero es cierto?_

_-¡SÍ! ¡... acaba de recibir una maleta y jura que vio la joya en el dedo...!_

_-¡Dice que era un diamante tan grande como una fresa!"_

-... ¿Qué harás con él?

-Quedármelo - lo tomó otra vez - Me gusta

-... no seas inmaduro -frunció los labios - Si lo vendieras, conseguirías dinero para comprar un terreno, construir una casa... creo que te alcanzaría hasta para tu propio funeral

-Tal vez... pero está bien, me gusta así

-Podrías hacer una vida

-Ya tengo una aquí, contigo

Mientras parecía entretenido buscando un lugar para colgarlo, examinó su rostro con tonos oscuros por estar de espaldas a la luz

Eran muy agraciadas y finas, quizá demasiado para un niño...

Empero, lo que más llamó su atención, fue que a pesar de su posición, su cuerpo no daba sombra

-Listo, ¿qué te parece?

Al pasarle un listón por el hueco, logró hacer un collar que ya estaba atado a su cuello

La joya colgaba con gracia, como si fuese un caramelo

-No está mal

-Tal vez encuentre otro y pueda dártelo

-¡JA! ¿Y por qué no me das ese, en vez de hacerme esperar tan desconsideradamente?

-Por la simple razón de que este me gusta

-Qué maldito convenenciero

-Así te caigo bien

-No te creas especial

A pesar de que su cuarto estaba en un lugar visible para los guardias, nadie le hacía caso, ni le decía nada, _como si no estuviese_

-No lo creo, lo soy - sonrió levemente -También por la simple razón de que tú lo crees así

...

-¿Ahora lees mentes?

-No, pero te acabas de echar de cabeza

-Mocoso engreído

-No tanto

Bueno, no tenía que ponerle atención a esos detalles, sólo a que Angwyn era un niño muy lindo e inteligente

Se volvería loco de aburrimiento si no fuera por él

-Creo que hoy te dejarán salir al patio

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No sé, ¿instinto?

-Uy, sí, eso hace que me tranquilice

-Pero si tengo razón... ¿jugarás conmigo?

-Sí, ¿por qué no?

Y como si hubiese sido su voluntad, le llamaron desde la puerta diciendo que tenía una hora para ir afuera

Angwyn sólo sonrió

_De la misma forma que ella solía hacerlo_

¿"Ella"?

Intentó recordar mientras era guiado al patio... pero lo olvidó en cuanto el chico se acercó

¿Por qué los pájaros no salieron volando en cuanto pasó junto a ellos?

-Te dije que saldrías

Bueno, no importaba

Aun en esa carpa que no reconocía, entre tantos payasos blancos y animales sin color, podía disfrutar el espectáculo, porque el blanco, por más aburrido que fuera, no revelaba tragedia o dolor, sólo pureza

Deleite en sí mismo, sin manchas negras, grises, o alegres que se perdieran después

Tampoco había casas de espejos, juegos mecánicos o algo que pudiese confundirlo

El circo blanco era espectacular así, y con Angwyn, se apreciaba mejor, no importando que no sintiera su calor cuando le sujetaba la mano para guiarlo de un lado a otro

Al fin podía recorrer el lugar, mirar y fascinarse sin pensar los motivos

Ya podía... aplaudir


End file.
